Shattered
by Thirteen94
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Ron arrive at Bill and Fleurs cottage after Malfoy Manor. Hermione is broken. Can Fleur put her back together? Femslash eventual Fleur/Hermione  *WARNING* Mention of rape in story.
1. Chapter 1

Fluer entered her small home to find Harry, Ron and Bill sitting at the table. "Is everything all right?" She asked concern evident in her voice. The three looked at her with sad eyes.  
>"Where is 'Ermione?" she asked.<br>"Upstairs." Harry replied running a hand through his black hair. "She wont let any of us in."  
>"What 'appened?" After some hesitation from both Harry and his red headed friend. Harry spoke up.<p>

"Bellatrix..." He started. "Hurt her." He finished with some difficulty. This was all Fluer needed.  
>"Bill show 'Arry and Ron ze spare room. You can all stay for as long as you need." Fluer spoke softly. Her husband nodded.<br>"She's in the other spare room." He whispered to the blonde veela. The group walked up the stairs, Fluer paused momentarily to observe the sun setting in the distance. Harry, Ron and Bill went up the next floor. Fluer stopped outside a door and knocked gently.  
>"It is Fluer. 'Ermione let me in." She knocked again, slight frustration evident in the sound. When there was no reply she pulled out her wand and began going through all the charms she knew. Eventually the door opened with a soft click and the blonde entered the dark room. There in the corner was a sobbing bushy haired girl, her face was hidden from Fluer's view. She closed the door behind her and locked it with a simple charm. The blonde crossed the room and was soon kneeling in front of the broken girl.<p>

"Ma Cherie." Fluer spoke softly gently grabbing Hermione's chin and turning her head so chocolate eyes were met with blue orbs. Hermione flung herself forward and clung onto Fluer like there was no tomorrow. Sobs racked through the girls body. Fluer instinctively whispered soothing words In both English and French whilst rubbing the small of the girls back. Hermione's head rested into Fluer's neck. "It will be all right." Fluer whispered.  
>"Can we..." Hermione choked "Just stay like this for a while?" She sobbed again.<br>"For as long as you want ma Cherie." Fluer replied. The pair moved slightly so they were resting against the wall Hermione had her head resting against Fluer's shoulder, one of Fluer's arms was around her waist pulling the brunette closer to the blonde, Hermione's left hand found it's way into Fluer's. Fluer's body tensed when she saw the carving Bellatrix had left on the brunettes arm but said nothing.

They stayed like this until the early hours of the morning when Fluer woke with a pain in her back from sitting against the unforgiving wall of the cottage she looked down to Hermione who had fallen asleep with tear stained cheeks. Fluer kissed the girls forehead softly before gently shaking the girl awake. Hermione tensed immediately.

"Ma Cherie. I am sorry to 'ave woken you. But per'aps you should sleep on ze bed." Fluer gestured to the bed next to them. Hermione was to tired to argue and willingly allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and guided to the bed. When Fluer was sure the brunette was comfortable she moved towards the door.  
>"F-Fluer..." Hermione spoke. "Could you...Stay?" She asked the fear was evident in her voice. Fluer turned back to the brunette.<br>"Of course ma Cherie." Fluer replied. She moved towards the bed and got under the covers next to Hermione. "I will stay." Fluer smiled. The brunette leant against her clutching on to her hand once more, within moments she was asleep. Fluer looked down at Hermione's sleeping form and sighed resting her head against the headboard she closed her eyes and pulled the sleeping teen towards her with her free arm. "I do not wish to leave you 'Ermione." She mumbled moving to rest her head against the sleeping teen.  
>It was the least scared Hermione had felt all day.<p>

(A/N) Let me know what you think! I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with this story, but so long as I have inspiration all will be fine. :) R&R is always loved!


	2. Chapter 2

_An update? So soon! Since when have I had this much inspiration?_

_A huge thank you to KittySquyres who noticed my mistake in the previous chapter! _

Hermione was walking down the dark corridors of Malfoy Manor each step brought fear to the brunette. She felt a pair of hands pin her to the wall.  
>"Filthy mudblood." A voice hissed into her ear. Hermione felt herself shake violently. She felt cold metal dragged across her arm followed by a warm liquid. Hermione knew this was blood but she couldn't bring herself to look. She kept her eyes closed.<br>"Open your eyes mudblood." A voice hissed again. "OPEN THEM." The voiced screamed into her ear. Hermione opened her eyes and was faced with Bellatrix Lestrange. Tears began to fall freely from the young girls eyes. "Filthy." Bellatrix hissed again. Hermione screamed as she felt the cool metal cut into the soft flesh against her neck. Harsh lips crashed against her own. Hermione felt Bellatrix's tongue trace against the blood against Hermiones neck. "Filthy" She mumbled before bringing her lips up to Hermione's and biting down on her bottom lip. Grinning at the blood produced at this. Hermione screamed again as the metal trace against her soft cheek.  
>"STOP PLEASE STOP" Hermione screamed.<p>

0-0

Fleur woke up at the feeling of movement. She observed silently as Hermione began to move in her sleep. Hermione let out a scream which startled the blonde causing her to mutter a charm under her breath with a flick of her wand. The silencing spell fell around the room. Hermione started to scream and cry more now. " 'Ermione." Fleur whispered shaking the brunette lightly. "Wake up." Hermione's tears only increase. Fleur pulled her close and tried to soothe her. This seemed to have a negative effect on the brunette as she started screaming more frequently and sobbing louder. " 'Ermione please. Wake up." Fleur felt tears forming in her own eyes as she pleaded with the sleeping girl. Hermione started swatting at nothing, as though she was trying to push somebody away and hit herself in the face which caused her lip to split. Fleur jumped across the bed to grab her hands before Hermione could do any more damage to herself. Hermione was to strong and her hand connected with Fleur's face. Fleur didn't falter she continued to pin her friends arms to the bed. " 'Ermione! Wake up!" Fleur continued to plead ignoring the pain in her face.  
>"STOP PLEASE STOP!" Hermione screamed flinging herself into Fleur's arms sobbing.<p>

"It is allright. I am 'ere. It was just a bad dream." Fleur spoke softly into Hermione's ear running a hand through her hair.

Hermione finally stopped sobbing and moved back to look at Fleur.  
>"What...What happened to your face?" Hermione asked already fearing the answer.<p>

"It... Was nothing." Fleur dismissed bringing a hand to her bloody nose.

"I did it...Didn't I?" Hermione whispered.

"Oui... But do not worry It is nothing." Fleur replied. "You on ze other hand." The blonde brought a hand up to the brunette and cupped her cheek slightly. "You appear to 'ave split your lip." Fleur finished gently rubbing her thumb over the cut causing Hermione to flinch at the contact. "I am sorry ma Cherie." Fleur added moving her hand from Hermione's face. The pair sat in silence not daring to break eye contact.

"It's all right Fleur. Honestly." Hermione replied wiping the tears from her face with her hand. She watched Fleur's eyes trail of the carving Bellatrix had left her.  
>"Ma Cherie...You need to 'ave that properly washed." Fleur suggested.<p>

"A shower does sound...Good." Hermione agreed. The brunette flinched slightly as the blonde moved from the bed.

"Zere is a bathroom through 'ere." Fleur stated opening a door revealing an on suite. Hermione cautiously followed her into the bathroom. Fleur got a towel out of a cupboard and placed it on the side. "Take as long as you need." Fleur stated and moved past the brunette who caught her hand immediately. Fleur tensed at this, she hadn't meant to however. Her blue orbs met chocolate eyes. "You.. Wish for me to stay?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded timidly. Fleur nodded and shut the door before turning and facing it. Hermione understood what was meant with this and quickly removed her clothing and hopped into the shower. The warm water was a relief as Hermione began to wash herself.  
>Five minutes had passed and Hermione was still waiting for herself to feel clean. Hermione began to scrub furiously at her arms, not noticing the skin rubbing off. She took the soreness she felt as a sign it was working and continued to scrub more, Hermione reached foreward and turned the water up more. Hoping in vain the heat would cleanse her. Fleur had noticed the increase in steam in the room. But was only alerted to a problem when a heart wrenching sob filled the room. Fleur opened the shower and felt her heart shatter at the sight. Hermione was sitting in the corner of the shower, her skin raw.<br>"I can't stop feeling her..." Hermione cried squeezing her eyes shut. "I can't feel anything but her." Hermione sobbed pushing herself against the shower wall. Fleur stepped into the shower and knelt next to Hermione and grabbed her hand, Fleur began to rub cricles gently on the brunettes shaking hand.  
>"Do you feel zat?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded apprehensivly. "Good not focus on nothing but zat." Fleur instructed. Slowly Hermione's sobs died down. Fleur pulled her into a hug. It was more to shelter the teen from the scalding water which was beginning to soak through her clothes. After a minute or so Fleur could no longer take the heat of the water soaking into her skin and pulled Hermione out of the shower, they fell on the way out causing Fleur to land first, Hermione on top. They lay there for several minutes, the shower continued to run. But they could focus on nothing but each other. Fleur couldn't move until the brunette did, yet she found herself unable to ask the brunette to do so. With all that was going on the blonde felt selfish at how content she was with this.<br>Eventually Hermione pulled away from the hug and offered a hand to Fleur who accepted it graciously. Once up Fleur reached for a towel and wrapped it around Hermione who rested her head in Fleur's shoulder.  
>Fleur sighed and closed her eyes. Knowing this was hurting her, but no where near as much as Hermione was hurting. This left Fleur hating herself.<p>

(A/N) Thank you all for reading! R&R please. All criticism Is appreciated and needed ;p


	3. Chapter 3

_Three chapters? This close together? Boy do I have inspiration!_

Fleur yawned as she walked down the stairs, it was mid morning at shell cottage and the blonde was already exhausted. Hermione suffered many more nightmares that night and Fleur did her best to help throughout but ultimately the pair ended up sitting there, watching the sun rise. Fleur wouldn't admit it. But she loved it. Upon entering the kitchen she was greeted with a tired looking Harry and Ron and Bill, he tried his best to put on a happy face. "Morning love." He greeted upon noticing her arrival pulling her in for a quick kiss on her forehead. Fleur flinched slightly at the touch but disguised it as a shiver.

"How is she?" Harry asked.  
>"Not good." Fleur replied sighing. "She is...Not 'erself."<br>"Do you think we can go to see her?" Harry asked.  
>"Oui I do not see why not. But do not force 'er into talking." Fleur stated. Harry and Ron left the kitchen and began to walk upstairs.<br>"What happened to your face?" Bill asked observing Fleur's nose.  
>"It was an accident." Fleur responded truthfully. "She was 'aving a nightmare." Fleur sighed. Bill pulled her into a hug.<p>

"You're doing the right thing." Bill hugged her tighter.

"I 'ope so." Fleur sighed again.

"'Mione? You all right?" Harry asked glancing at the brunette. She was wearing unfamiliar clothes, _most likely Fleur's_ Harry assumed. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at her friends. Harry put a reassuring hand on her knee causing her to jump back slightly. Harry retracted his hand immediately. "We're here if you need to talk all right?" After getting no reply Harry stood up from the bed and walked past Ron who silently followed. On the way down the stairs they passed Fleur.  
>" 'Ow is she?" Fleur asked.<p>

"Not good." Harry shook his head. "She wouldn't speak to us." He spotted the tray Fleur was holding. "Is that for her?"  
>"Oui and myself. I 'ave not 'ad ze chance to eat anything." Fleur replied.<br>"All right. I'll see you later Fleur." Harry walked past her followed by Ron who nodded slightly at her. Fleur knocked the door before entering.  
>" 'Ow are you feeling?" Fleur asked.<p>

"Not much better." Hermione replied truthfully.

"It will take some time." Fleur stated putting the tray down between herself and Hermione. "I figured you could use some food."  
>"Thank you Fleur, that's very kind of you." Hermione took a slice of toast.<p>

" 'Ow was 'Arry and Ronald?" Fleur asked. Hermione stopped eating.  
>"I...Couldn't talk to them Fleur. I just couldn't." Hermione sighed. "I felt so guilty."<br>"You 'ave done nothing wrong." Fleur stated.

"I wasn't strong enough." Hermione stated.  
>"What that...salope did...Pardon my French. Was unforgivable. She will suffer for what she did to you ma Cherie. Do not forget zat." Fleur place her hand on Hermione's knee. To prove her point.<br>"Thank you Fleur. So much, I don't know what I would do if you wasn't here." Hermione replied. This caused Fleur to smile genuinely for the first time in what felt like days.

"It is my pleasure ma Cherie. Now let us eat." Fleur picked up her own slice of toast. Hermione watched in admiration as Fleur delicately ate her breakfast. Hermione had always had what she considered a school girl crush on the quarter veela. But other time Hermione had accepted it to be something...more. She would not accept to this however, Fleur was happily married to Bill, her best friends brother. Hermione buried her feelings but spending so much time next the blonde Hermione could already feel her feelings burning up again. Normally Hermione would excuse herself from the blonde's presence, she couldn't do this. Fleur was the only person she trusted enough to be around, she couldn't leave.  
>"Are you ok 'Ermione?" The French girl asked bringing the brunette out of her trace of thought.<br>"I'm fine thanks Fleur." Hermione pondered for a moment. "Can we go for a walk later?" Hermione found herself soon asking. Fleur was startled by the sudden forwardness from the brunette, just twelve hours ago Fleur was having trouble getting the young woman to look at her.  
>"If zat is what you want 'Ermione. But don't feel rushed into anything zer is plenty of time ma Cherie." Fleur spoke softly.<p>

"I feel cooped up in here." Hermione stated.  
>"You really are a Gryffindor." Fleur chuckled.<p>

(A/N) Salope means Bitch in French by the way. (As far as I know)

Thank you all so much for reading this I love you all so much!  
>R&amp;R please ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_This is by far the hardest scene i've ever written ever. It killed me to write it. But It seemed important to the story. _

Hermione and Fleur walked across the beach, there hands almost touching, everytime their fingers brushed against each others a spark ignited between the pair. When they were far enough from the cottage Hermione sat herself down stroking her hand across the sand. Fleur sat herself next to her. They sat in silence for a moment before Hermione spoke up "It's colder than I thought." Hermione sighed rubbing her hands together glancing towards Fleur. Fleur took the glance as a hint and pulled Hermione's hands into her own.

"Better ma cherie?" Fleur asked.  
>"Very much so." Hermione replied smiling. Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown.<br>"What is wrong?" Fleur asked noticing the change in Hermione's expression.

"I read once that one of the best ways to fix a trauma is to talk about it to somebody." Hermione stated. "If you don't mind. I would like to talk to you about it."

"If zat is what you want ma Cherie." Fleur put on a smile. "I am 'ere." Fleur reassured. Hermione took a deep breath. It took her a moment for her to start talking. She thought back to that night.

"_That sword is meant to be in MY vault in Gringotts how did you get it?" Bellatrix hissed. "What else did you and your friends TAKE FROM MY VAULT!" Bellatrix screamed at the sobbing girl beneath her._

"_I didn't take anything. Please." Hermione pleaded between sobs. "I didn't take anything." Hermione sobbed louder. _

"_I don't believe it." Hermione felt Bellatrix's hot breath against her skin. Pain errupted from her body as Bellatrix moved to her right arm she felt the knife carving into her skin, the feel of the blood flowing down her arm. Hermione screamed. Her body shook violently from the pain, Bellatrix kept her free hand pressing against Hermione's neck. Her screams echoed through the manor. Bellatrix was happy with her work. But this mudblood was not finished yet. She was not ruined. Bellatrix would fix that. She pinned both of Hermione's arms above her head with a simple binding spell. Her knife in one hand Bellatrix pushed the knife oh so slightly into Hermione's neck, a small trail of blood rolled down into Hermione's collarbone Bellatrix trailed her tongue from the base of the screaming girls neck, past the cut and onto her lips, before biting down causing the girl to scream louder. Bellatrix sat back and looked at the girl, "Filthy mudblood." Bellatrix hissed, slashing the knife against Hermione's top the girl screamed more now. Bellatrix enjoyed the fear in the girls eyes.  
>Hermione couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She felt Bellatrix's hands all over her. She felt her fingers. Hermione tried to drown out what was happening to her. But couldn't stop screaming. She couldn't stop HOPING somebody would help her, to stop what was happening. Nobody was going to come. Nobody. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. When her screams stopped Bellatrix would cut her somewhere.<br>At the end of it Hermione felt nothing. She was numb. Broken. Bellatrix repaired her clothes. Hermione pondered over this for a moment before resorting back to sobbing. She had tried to drown out what was going on around her, but the older witch would not let that happen. No this witch wanted to watch the pain in Hermione's eyes. She wanted to see the moment Hermione finally broke. And she's given that satisfaction to Bellatrix Lestrange._

Hermione was sobbing as she finished her story. Fleur was speechless. She didn't know the full extent of what Bellatrix did to Hermione. Nobody did. Hermione suffered through it. On her own. Fleur pulled the girl into her arms.  
>"It is all right 'Ermione, I am 'ere. Do not forget zat. No 'arm shall come to you so long as i'm 'ere." Fleur stated. "You are far to precious to me." She whispered so quietly she was not even sure she had said it. She felt Hermione's grip around her tighten. She did not hear Hermione whisper something at the same time.<br>"I love you." She whispered between sobs.

(A/N) Well..Poor Hermione. That was bloody horrible to write. The next chapter will be less... Traumatic and depressing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review replies.**

**Kristenstewartishot: Thank you! And you guessed correctly as you can see.**

**blays: Thanks! It's a rare occasion I have that much inspiration for one story, so It felt important to get as many chapters written when that spark is fresh.**

**KittySquyres: I feel so mean for making her suffer ): But i'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**C.C: Wait and see eh? ;)**

Hermione and Fleur walked back to the cottage slowly, enjoying the cool breeze that past between them. They had been in silence for little more than five minutes before Fleur eventually broke it.

" 'Ermione, when do you think you can talk to 'Arry and Ronald?" She asked softly. Hermione stopped walking causing Fleur to frown slightly.

"I...Hadn't thought about that." Hermione sighed. "I'm not ready to tell them Fleur."  
>"You do not 'ave to." Fleur reassured placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder reassuringly. Hermione returened a sad smile and they continued to walk.<br>"Why are you being so nice to me Fleur?" Hermione asked. This time it was Fleur's turn to stop walking. A small frown formed on the blonde's lips, vefore being replaced with a smile.  
>"It is because I care for you 'Ermione." Fleur replied. Hermione could tell in the blonde's eyes she was telling the truth.<br>"But why?" Hermione asked. "I thought you hated me." She added.

"I never 'ated you 'ermione. I got ze impression it was you who 'ated me. So I thought it was best to keep my distance as to not upset you ma Cherie." Fleur replied. Hermione looked into the blondes eyes. Behind those blue orbs, Hermione could see truth. But also uncertainty. Fleur was keeping something to herself Hermione could see it, Fleur picked up on this and began to walk again. Hermione frowned and followed the blonde. The pair remained silent, with their own thought's as company. Hermione would steal glances across to the blonde there was something on her mind, that much was obvious. The blonde veela was stubborn though. She wouldn't open up to anybody about it and Hermione wasn't about to risk it yet.

Fleur didn't know what she was doing. Hermione had been through so much and all the blonde veela could think was how perfect the brunette still seemed to be. Mentally shaking herself from her train of thought Fleur became aware of Hermione's eyes on her. Fleur ignored this as best as she could but became flustered from the eyes looking into her. The blonde was thankful to arrive at home. Once inside she excused herself to take a shower leaving Hermione to her own devices. Fleur locked the bathroom door beside her and turned on the shower, as it ran she removed her clothes and stepped in. Fleur sighed as the water flowed over her body. Fleur ran her hands through her hair and cursed lightly.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry greeted.

"Hey Harry." Hermione greeted.  
>"Do you feel better?" Ron chimed in.<p>

"A bit, yeah." Hermione replied taking a seat next to them.

"We were worried about you." Harry said.  
>"I know. And I'm sorry about that. I was still...in shock." Hermione replied with some hesitation. The boys seemed to not pick up on this and nodded In understanding.<br>"Do you think you'll be ready to leave in a few days?" Harry asked. "We don't have much time." He added.

"It wont be a problem." Hermione replied, she felt her heart sink. "I'm going to go have a nap. I'll see you both later." Hermione sighed waving a quick goodbye to her friends and quickly ran up the stairs.

Fleur remained standing under the spray of the water. _I can't feel like this. She doesn't feel the same way so stop this before it gets out of hand._ Fleur was arguing with herself. _But she might feel the same way? Forget that, look at what happened to her you can't even be considering this can you? You are aren't you? Don't think about it Fleur, this isn't a good idea. Pull yourself together. You're supposed to be the strong one.  
>But I love her.<em>

"C'est des conneries!" Fleur shouted punching the wall of the bathroom. "Baise!" Fleur cursed again shaking her hand. "I am such an idiot..." Fleur sighed once her anger subsided. She leant against a wall of the shower and closed her eyes for a minute.  
>"Fleur. Are you all right?" Bill asked from the other side of the bathroom door.<br>"Oui, it is nothing. I will be out soon." Fleur replied. She listened as Bill's footprints faded away.

_Alright then. Even if Hermione did feel the same way. What about Bill? He loves you._ Fleur sighed. _Then I don't know what to do. _

(A/N) C'est des conneries: This is bullshit

Baise: Fuck

At least I hope that's what they said... So I'm going to slow down on the constant updating. Take more time on each chapter. I'm going to try to aim for a chapter a day. But i'm not making any promises. Anyway, R&R is always loved. Advice on how to improve? Or anything you want to see?


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Replies**

**Kristenstewartishot: Don't worry (: I'll update as much as I can as often as I can, I'm aiming for a chapter a day. **

**Sawa255: Thank you! I appreciate it (:**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur were all sat around the dinner table, tucking into plates of sausage and mash. Conversation amongst the group was small and forced. Fleur poked a sausage with slight disdain when she felt eyes on her. She glanced up and was met with Hermione's chocolate orbs. The pair stayed like this until Harry said something to Hermione regarding their adventure, reluctantly the brunette tore her eyes from Fleur and engaged in the quiet conversation between the three of them. Fleur finished her meal and placed her plate in the sink before sneaking out of the door unnoticed. She walked across the beach enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair. Before she realised Fleur had reached the spot her and Hermione had been in earlier that day. Fleur sighed and sat down.

Hermione sat on her bed with her head buried In her hands. "I'm an idiot." She sighed to herself. "Why didn't I say, hell why didn't I do anything back then?" She asked herself.

_Hermione was walking from her Defence against the dark arts class with one of her friends from Ravenclaw.  
>"Professor Moody is insane 'Mione." Aria stated walking beside the bushy haired brunette.<em>

"_And you're only just noticing this?" Hermione asked smirking slightly._

"_Okay so I'm not the most observant of the bunch." Aria sighed._

"_That's an understatement." Hermione stated, the brunette became aware of a familiar laugh, her eyes shot up to meet piercing blue ones looking back at her. It was two or three of the girls from Beaubaxtons, leading the pack was the blonde veela Fleur DeLacour. Hermione stopped walking. Aria walked past her before realising her friend had stopped moving all together.  
>"Hermione?" The raven haired girl asked. She followed the brunettes line of sight and found it landing on the blonde French girl. Aria chuckled lightly and continued to nudge Hermione. "Hermione? Unless you want people to know about this huge ass crush, I suggest you stop staring." Aria laughed lightly.<br>"What?" Hermione mumbled._

"_Focus." Aria snapped smacking her friend upside the head. Hermione jumped and attracted the attention of a few other students walking around her.  
>"What was that for?" Hermione hissed. <em>

"_You were staring. And by staring I mean In a stalkerish borderline get a restraining order on you staring." Aria replied. Hermione gave her friend one of her signature scowls.  
>"We're going to be late." Hermione stated and went to walk past Aria, who quickly caught her arm.<br>"No way, you're not dodging the Hermione." Aria stated. "You look like an emotional wreck, no offence. Talk to me." There was a pleading tone to Aria's voice. Hermione sighed and shot one last look to the blonde as she disappeared into a classroom.  
>"Fine. Meet me in the library this evening. Now can we go to class." Aria smirked lightly and released Hermione's arm.<em>

_Aria jumped into a seat next to the brunette, startling her slightly. "So, talk." She winked._

"_I think...I like Fleur." Hermione sighed putting her book down.  
>"I could have worked that out myself you know." Aria replied. "It wasn't exactly well hidden." She pointed out.<em>

"_I didn't mean for anybody to see."  
>"Luckily I don't think anybody else did." Aria replied.<em>

"_Except Fleur."  
>"She saw?" Aria asked, Hermione gave her a weak nod. "Did she look uncomfortable?" Hermione shook her head. "Come on 'Mione, at least speak." Aria laughed.<em>

"_Sorry. It's just hard to get my head around."  
>"Why though?" Aria asked confused. "I thought you were open minded." She frowned lightly.<em>

"_She's a girl though." Hermione stated.  
>"No shit Sherlock, at least your deductional skills haven't gone anywhere." Aria laughed.<br>"I'm an only child, I can't be gay." Hermione stated.  
>"Okay first, you're talking to a gay girl, who's also an only child." Aria pointed out. "So that isn't an excuse."<br>"Shit sorry Aria."  
>"It's no problem. Second, who said anything about being gay?" She laughed lightly. <em>

"_I like a girl." Hermione pointed out.  
>"I thought you were smart Hermione." Aria laughed.<em>

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked scowling at her friend._

"_Ever heard of that American writer Tennessee Williams?" Aria asked._

"_The name rings a bell." Hermione replied. Aria smiled and took out a small piece of parchment and wrote something on it, she slid it over to Hermione who read it slowly. __"__What is straight? A line can be straight, or a street, but the human heart, oh, no, it's curved like a road through mountains."  
>"It's from his play, A Streetcar named Desire." Aria replied.<em>

"_I don't understand." Hermione replied shaking her head lightly.  
>"That's why I wrote it down. You'll work it out. It's not my place to tell you what to do I can just offer you my advice and a shoulder to lean on." Aria stated smiling. "Good luck Hermione." Stated patting her friend on the shoulder before leaving Hermione alone in the library.<em>

Hermione kicked herself mentally. "How has it taken me that long to work it out." She groaned in annoyance. "I need to talk to Harry..." She sighed lying face down on the bed.

Fleur walked back to the cottage cursing to herself as she walked. "I am such an idiot." She sighed to herself again. Her thought's moved to Bill. Bill was a sweet guy and Fleur loved him. Like a brother. But she knew he felt more about her. He loved her and Fleur couldn't bring herself to tell him. "Mon dieu!" Fleur screamed "C'est des conneries!" She kicked the sand before falling to her knees crying. "Connard. Connard. Connard!" She cried. She was unaware of somebody watching her from the cottage.

**(A/N) Mon dieu: My God**

**C'est des conneries: This is bullshit**

**Connard: Idiot.**

**Thank you all for reading this, it means so much to me. Aria is a cool name don't you think? Tune in soon for the next chapter ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was early morning in Shell Cottage, Harry was the only person up Hermione had found him her copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ And was sat at the tabled reading it over a cup of coffee. He heard footsteps and as he looked up he was faced with an exhausted looking Hermione.  
>"Morning." She greeted with a yawn.<br>"Morning." Harry replied. "This is a good book you know." He added.  
>"You're actually reading it?" Hermione asked, Harry noted a tone of shock in her voice.<br>"Should I be offended in your lack of faith in me?" Harry chuckled. "But yeah I'm reading it, It's a good book." Hermione sat across from him, Harry could see she hadn't slept much the bags under her eyes showed this. "Are you all right 'Mione?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded hesitation evident in her voice. "And no." She sighed shaking her head.

"What's up? You know you can talk to me." Harry smiled lightly. "Is it about Malfoy Manor?"  
>"No, That's in the past." Hermione replied. Harry could tell from the look in her eyes that she was debating what to tell him. "I think...I think...I think I love Fleur Harry." Hermione spat out eventually quickly looking down as to avoid Harry's reaction. After what felt like hours to Hermione but in reality were most likely seconds, a reassuring hand was placed on her shoulder Hermione looked up to see a smile coming from her dark haired friend.<p>

"Well done." Harry smiled "For telling me, that took guts. How long?" He asked.

"Since the tournament I think." Hermione replied, she noticed the look of confusion on Harry's face. "I think I've been denying it for a while." She added.

"Oh that makes more sense." Harry replied. "Does she feel the same way?"  
>"I don't know." Hermione sighed tears beginning to well up. "It doesn't matter anyway." She groaned in defeat.<br>"Hermione that's all that matters." Harry replied, before Hermione could reply he continued. "If she loves you back then what's the problem?" He asked.

"You're forgetting about Bill."  
>"I'm not, If Fleur loves you, she might not love Bill like she thought she did."<br>"But he loves her, we know that much." Hermione sighed resting her chin on the table.  
>"And she owes it to him not to lie." Harry stated. "Providing she feels the same way that is." He added quickly. The two fell into a silence before Hermione realised something.<p>

"I have to tell her don't I?" She asked quietly, already fearing the answer.  
>"I'm afraid so 'Mione." Harry replied. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.<br>"Thank you Harry, so much for being so understanding." Hermione jumped across the table and pulled him into a hug.

"I 'ope I am not interrupting anything." A voice chuckled lightly, Harry felt Hermione tense.  
>"No don't worry about it." Harry laughed. Hermione slid into the chair next to him. "Did you sleep well?" Harry asked the blonde.<p>

"Oui, merci." Fleur thanked. "And yourself?"  
>"Not to bad thanks." Harry replied. <em>She's lying. <em>Harry thought.

"How did you sleep 'Ermione?" Fleur asked the brunette.

"I slept well thank you Fleur." Hermione replied quickly.  
>"Hey 'Mione, can you go get Ron out of bed? We need to talk." Harry chuckled.<br>"Why can't you do it?" Hermione pouted.  
>"Because he's a heavy sleeper." Harry replied.<br>"Oh! That means I get to hex him." Hermione laughed before quickly running up the stairs.  
>"I 'ope she does not make a mess." Fleur sighed.<p>

"Ronald wake up." Hermione kicked the bed impatiently. "Don't make me cast a spell." She warned. After getting no reply she smiled and pulled out her wand and pointed it at her red haired friend. "Aqua eructo!" She yelled. A jet of water shot of her wand straight into the unsuspecting face of Ron. He screamed and rolled of the bed. Hermione continued to shoot water at him.

"JESUS HERMIONE I'M UP!" He screamed. The water stopped immediately.

"Well...Why didn't you say so?" She laughed and left the room. Ron sighed and followed her downstairs.

Harry and Fleur had been sat in silence when they heard Hermione shout something followed by the unmistakable screams of Ron. They shot each other a worried glance. Hermione walked down the stairs grinning proudly and was followed soon by a sodden Ron Weasley. Both Fleur and Harry burst out laughing at the scene.  
>"Yeah keep laughing, she's mental she is." Ron pointed at Hermione.<br>"It's not my fault you don't wake up." Hermione shot back sitting next to Harry. The soaked red head sat across from them and Fleur was leaning against the kitchen unit.  
>"We need to talk." Harry stated.<br>"Go for it Harry." Ron replied Hermione nodded in agreement.  
>"We need to leave. Tonight." Harry stated. Hermione paled at this.<br>"Are you sure?" Ron asked, "I mean look at 'Mione, she doesn't look to good." He glanced over to his friend, worry etched over his features.  
>"I'm fine." Hermione lied. "And Harry's right. We have to find the rest of the horcruxes we're running out of time." Harry nodded.<p>

"Only if you're both sure it's the right thing to do." Ron replied.  
>"We're sure." Harry replied, he turned to Fleur who had remained silent during the conversation, looking equally as pale as Hermione. "I hope you don't mind, You and Bill have both been kind to us."<br>"Non, It is no problem. It was our pleasure to 'ave you stay." Fleur put on a smile. The group were launched into an uncomfortable silence as Bill walked down the stairs.  
>"Morning all. Who wants pancakes?" He asked smiling. Fleur moved and sat next to Ron, who became increasingly purple by this. Harry kicked him in the shins. This went unnoticed by the blonde who was lost in her own world.<br>There was talk of Quidditch over breakfast it was there escape from the fact that In about 12 hours, Ron, Harry and Hermione would be risking their lives again.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were still sat around the table.  
>"So where could the next horcrux be?" Ron asked.<br>"No idea." Harry sighed.  
>"So we have nothing to go on?" Ron asked.<br>"Wait! I know!" Hermione spoke with sudden realisation. Harry and Ron frowned at their friend. "Bellatrix Lestrange's vault!" Hermione grinned.  
>"What?" Ron asked.<p>

"She did seem kind of freaked out when she saw the sword." Harry mumbled thoughtfully.

"When she was...torturing me." Hermione spoke with some hesitation "She kept asking what else we took from her vault. She seemed afraid." Hermione added.

"So Gringotts is our next stop?" Ron asked.

"Seems like it." Harry replied. Ron excused himself to go get changed out of his pyjamas. As soon as he was gone Hermione lowered her voice.  
>"Have you seen Fleur?" She asked.<p>

"I think she went for a walk." Harry replied. "Can't see why if I'm honest." He gestured to the windows, they were splattered with rain. Hermione watched as realisation lit up his features. "You're going to tell her aren't you?" Hermione nodded in reply. "Good luck." Harry smiled. As Hermione went to leave Harry started talking again. "Make sure you've got everything ready to leave then okay? We'll leave when you get back."  
>"Incase she doesn't feel the same way?" Harry's guilty look told her everything. She smiled sadly and hugged him. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for you know." Harry smiled back at her and watched her run upstairs. Harry picked up his book and listened as he heard running down the stairs followed by the slam of the front door.<p>

Fleur approached the spot and transfigured a nearby rock into a blanket and sat herself down. The blonde veela let the rain hit her face. Bill had been somewhat distant from her today. And the news hearing that Hermione and the others were leaving hadn't helped her mood. The rain had gotten heavier now causing her hair to stick to her face. Fleur closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Fleur cleared her mind and focused on nothing but the cold rain hitting her face.  
>The blonde veela stayed like this until she felt the rain stop hitting her suddenly the French girl frowned, she could still hear it hitting the sea and the sand around her. Fleur opened her eyes. Hermione was stood above her smiling sadly with an umbrella over Fleur's head. "'Ermione?" Fleur asked. "What are you doing 'ere?" She asked confused.<p>

"I wanted to come and talk to you." Hermione replied she transfigured a rock into a blanket and sat beside Fleur.

"Can we get rid of ze umbrella then?" Fleur asked.  
>"Oh right, sorry." Hermione chuckled the umbrella turned back into a rock and fell to the ground in front of them.<p>

"Now zen. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Fleur asked turning to face Hermione. The younger witch stiffened slightly and suddenly found her hands to be very interesting. Fleur noticed the fidgeting and took the brunettes hands In her own. "Ma Cherie. If it is of any 'elp, I 'ave something to tell you as well." Fleur replied sighing._ It's now or never._

"Go ahead." Hermione smiled weakly. Fleur let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, she focussed on the rain and her heartbeat.  
>"I...You...Merde zis is 'arder than I thought it would be..." Fleur let out another shaky breath. "I zink I love you 'Ermione." Fleur blurted out. Hermione couldn't believe it, she hadn't expected the beautiful veela in front of her to return her feelings, let alone confess them before she had a chance to. She stared at the woman in front of her, shaking slightly. Hermione couldn't tell if it was from the rain or what she had just said, Fleur's eyes were still tightly squeezed together. Hermione didn't know what to say.<p>

Fleur's heart sank as she felt Hermione's hands move from her own. Fleur thanked merlin for the rain, hoping Hermione wouldn't notice the tears. She felt a hand on her cheek which caused her to jump. Fleur opened her eyes to be met with soft chocolate orbs. Hermione smiled sadly and wiped away Fleur's tears with her thumb. They stared at each other for what felt like days. And then it happened. Hermione kissed her, her lips were soft and gentle. Fleur's world froze, yet somehow she manadged to respond to the kiss. She felt herself smiling. Slowly it felt like time continued. The sound of the rain brought the pair back to their senses. They looked at each other before smiling and resting their foreheads against each other.  
>In short. It was perfect.<p>

**(A/N) Is this the longest chapter I've written so far? Seems like I better up my game a bit. *awkward laugh* I was getting annoyed that I had written six chapters and I hadn't gotten to where I wanted to with the original plan of the story. So here you go. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R. They make me happy :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Replies.**

**C.C: I guess you could say that. *laughs***

"I can't do this." Fleur sighed pulling away regretfully.

"I know..." Hermione replied sadly. She watched Fleur stand up, fresh tears forming in her eyes.  
>"I am married 'Ermione." Fleur began to walk, Hermione close at her heels. "I am married to a sweet, kind, wonderful man." Fleur cried. "He 'as not done anything wrong." Fleur sobbed.<br>"I know..." Hermione sighed again, she was struggling to keep up with Fleur now and they were quickly approaching the cottage.  
>"And then zer is you." Fleur stopped suddenly. "You make me feel...Complete. Like my entire world will collapse without you. You make me feel things I absolutely cannot feel..." Fleur broke down at this. She fell to her knees sobbing. Hermione's heart sank at Fleur's revelation, the brunette felt tears of her own beginning to form in her eyes. She knelt down In front of Fleur. Hermione gently cupped Fleur's chin and lifted the blonde's head so that they were staring at each other. Fleur looked as though she was trying to speak, but came out as a series of sobs.<br>"Tell me what you want." Hermione asked crying.  
>"I want you." Fleur confessed, her voice barely a whisper before sobbing again. Hermione smiled sadly and shook her head lightly. She cupped Fleur's cheeks in her hands and brought their lips together. Both witches poured their emotions into the kiss. As Fleur tried to deepen the kiss Hermione pulled away. Fleur tried to stop the kiss from breaked but was left kneeling in the sand, soaked from the rain. She watched Hermione walk away. Fleur buried her face in her hands and sobbed.<p>

Hermione opened the door to the cottage to be greeted by Ron. "Hey 'Mione, have fun?" He asked cheerfully as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
>"What do you mean?" Hermione stuttered.<p>

"Harry said you went for a walk. Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"Not really. If I'd have known it was going to rain I wouldn't have bothered." Hermione chuckled shakily. She followed Ron into the kitchen to find Harry sat there reading a paper. The dark haired boy noticed Hermione's arrival and shot her a questioning look. Hermione replied with a soft shake of her head and a _I'll tell you later_ look.  
>"Bill got this today." Harry gestured to the paper.<p>

"Is that the Daily Prophet?" Ron asked. Harry slid it across the table.  
>"Read the main story." Harry told his friends. Hermione picked up the paper with caution.<p>

"Aria Smith, the world's youngest animagus?" Hermione exclaimed. "How did she manage that?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Wait. Our friend Aria?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Bloody hell." Hermione continued to read. "Aria Smith, pictured above aged 17 has become the worlds youngest animagus. When I asked her how she felt about this she responded <em>Bite me Skeeter. <em>This charming young girl attends Hogwarts school of witchcraft and misery. Where celebrity wizard Harry Potter resides. Her animagus form is that of an eastern timber wolf. Aria is a known friend of Harry and his sidekicks, when I asked her about them she started insulting me and told me to _Go crawl into a ditch and die._ Truly a lovely girl." Hermione finished, she was laughing for the first time in a while.  
>"Aria is awesome." Ron laughed.<br>"Where's Bill by the way?" Hermione asked.

"He's taking a shower." Harry replied. "He asked to wait for him and Fleur so they can say goodbye properly." He added.  
>"All right. I'm going to get changed." Hermione stated and walked upstairs. As her door clicked shut, the cottage door opened to reveal an equally if not more soaked Fleur. The French veela walked past the kitchen and up the stairs without acknowledging Ron or Harry. The boys shared a look, Ron's of confusion, Harry's of sorrow.<p>

It soon became time for the trio to leave the comforts of shell cottage. Harry and Ron was saying goodbye to Fleur whilst Hermione thanked and hugged Bill goodbye. Harry and Ron came up behind Hermione to say goodbye to Bill, so Hermione walked over to Fleur.  
>"I'll...See you around." Hermione spoke softly, her eyes not daring to meet the blonde's. She offered her hand to Fleur, who ignored this and pulled the younger witch into a hug. Hermione felt Fleur put something into her jacket pocket but ignored this and returned the hug to the girl she had fallen for.<br>"Don't forget me." Hermione whispered closing her eyes.  
>"I won't remember anything else." Fleur whispered back. They broke the hug reluctantly. Hermione slowly walked towards Harry and Ron. The trio linked hands and in a crack they were gone.<br>Just like that.

**(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter. The next couple might be like this I'm afraid. Don't kill me :)  
>Reviews are always loved 3<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Replies**

**C.C: Aha I'm sorry, It wasn't my intention. But I can't just have it all work out just like that can I? Well I can, but that's no fun. ;)  
>GGirlLover: Thank you! Originally no. But after I wrote the last chapter I watched the movie and realised where I got some of the lines from. So I guess it is now ;)<strong>

**er: I realised that. It was also eight chapters ago :L**

When Hermione, Harry and Ron reached their destination, Hermione pulled out the piece of parchment and walked away from the two boys. She sat herself down as she unfolded it, the brunette recognised Fleur's delicate writing immediately.  
><em>Hermione.<br>I am sorry. I love, do not forget this. But I cannot hurt Bill. I care for him deeply. I only wish I had the confidence to approach you back at the tournament. But I was afraid, afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way, after I met you at your table the night I arrived I tried to bury my feelings. I told myself it was a simple infatuation. But then I realised it at my wedding. When I saw you I knew it was you I should be dancing with. It had always been you but then you were gone again, just like that. And then a few nights ago you arrive at the cottage. Seeing you like that, broken and fragile...My heart broke for you. You trusted and confided in me and I realised I hated myself for not being there to protect you. I wanted to keep you safe forever, that's why I was so content with just sitting there with you in my arms._

_When we kissed...It was perfect. But I felt guilty. So incredibly guilty. And angry, I was angry at myself for lying to Bill. For lying to myself. I was angry for what had happened to you. When we kissed. My world changed. I can't go back to my previous life. Where I was content with not knowing. But now I know. And it's killing me._

_When you kissed me. You broke me Hermione. I'm shattered._

_And I love you for it, you made me understand everything.  
>Love always and forever.<br>Fleur. _

Hermione looked at the parchment. Upon seeing the obvious tear stains Hermione was overcome with guilt. Fleur had poured her heart and soul into the letter and Hermione couldn't reply to it. Hermione folded up the parchment and put it back into her pocket. She looked up to see Harry approaching her.  
>"Ready to talk about it?" He asked sitting next to her. Hermione nodded and told Harry everything, throughout the entire talk Harry remained silent, listening intently. Instead of showing her dark haired friend the note she gave him a less elaborate version of it, the brunette guessed the blonde veela wouldn't appreciate Harry knowing about her vulnerabiltiy. When she finally finished Harry spoke softly.<p>

"So what does she mean? Does that mean she's going to leave Bill? He asked.

"I don't know..." Hermione sighed burying her head in her hands. "She hates herself for lying to him. But doesn't feel she can betray his love for her." She mumbled. "That girl is fiercely loyal." She groaned clearly agitated. "I need a distraction." She announced looking to Harry for a suggestion. The dark haired boy smiled slightly and put his arm around his friends shoulder.  
>"I think we can find something."<br>"Really? What?" Hermione asked.  
>"Well..." Harry's smile deepened. "They include defeating an evil bad guy who wants us all dead." Harry winked.<p>

"Works for me." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. They stood up and began to walk to where Ron was.  
>"I think you should tell him by the way." Harry nodded towards Ron.<br>"I will... It's not easy though." Hermione sighed.

"You're a Gryffindor. Just blurt it out." Harry laughed quietly.  
>"What's so funny?" Ron asked noticing this.<br>"Hermione told a good joke." Harry replied stuttering slightly.  
>"Really? Hermione knows jokes?" Ron asked shocked, Hermione glared at him. "So go on then tell me." He added. Harry looked to Hermione who was frowning. She glanced at him and gave him a slight nod.<br>"It's not really a joke. More of a fact." Hermione replied.  
>"And it wasn't funny. Really. Dead serious actually." Harry added. Ron looked at the pair with obvious confusion. "Oh look. A bird." Harry looked past the pair and walked away from them. Ron turned to Hermione and frowned.<p>

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well..." Hermione looked at her feet. "It's not that big a deal really."  
>"So are you going to tell me?" Ron asked.<p>

"I'm kind of in love with a girl." Hermione stated.  
>"Oh..." Ron replied. "That's... Great 'Mione." Ron added, clearly shocked.<p>

"Really?" Hermione's features brightened. "I was expecting a worse reaction." She added.

"So who is it?" Ron asked.

"Fleur." Hermione replied.

"Wait. What?" Ron asked, his features darkening. "Since when?"  
>"The tournament."<br>"Does she feel the same way?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I think so." Hermione replied. She looked at Ron, his features had changed significantly. A slight look of anger in his eyes scared Hermione. She looked past him at Harry and gave him a worried glance. He started to walk towards them immediately.  
>"That's...Great...Hermione...Really great..." Ron manadged. "Really..." He mumbled. Harry was at his side.<br>"So, ready for this?" Harry stated.  
>"What?" Ron asked.<p>

"To bust into Gringotts." Harry reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Totally." Ron put on a macho smile before glancing towards Hermione again. The brunette girl mouthed a thank you to Harry who smiled back.

**(A/N) So another small chapter here, sorry guys :L  
>The next one will be short as well, but hopefully they'll get longer after that. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Replies**

**C.C: Thank you! Something like that, but don't be fooled ;)**

**GGirlLover: Same, It's such a good cheer up film. And thank you! **

"Fleur." Bill called softly drawing the Fleur out of her daydream.

"Oui?" Fleur turned to face her husband. He looked exhausted.

"We need to talk." His voice remained neutral and emotionless.

"About what?" Fleur tried to remain aloof.

"You know what." He sighed looking out of the window.  
>"I don't know -" Fleur began.<p>

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Bill yelled standing up. Fleur flinched and leant further into the sofa. Pain, sadness and anger crossed the red haired mans features. "Don't lie to me..." Bill repeated only much quieter.

"Bill...Please." Fleur began tears forming.  
>"I know Fleur." Bill faced her. "I know everything. I saw you for Gods sake!" Bill shouted again. Fleur couldn't reply. "Just... Just let me talk." Bill pleaded. Fleur nodded. "I saw you. Walking back to the cottage. I saw you break down. I knew something was going on." Bill sighed. "And then earlier...I saw the two of you." Bill looked away suddenly unable to talk. "I... I watched you two kiss. I watched as she walked away from her... I saw the way you looked at her, with longing." Fleur turned away from Bill. "Look at me Fleur." His voice was cold. Fleur slowly turned to face him. "I knew you had feeling for her...It was obvious from the start. But I ignored it, I really thought you loved me." Bill sighed.<p>

"I do -"  
>"Don't lie... Care for me yes. Maybe you did love me on a level. But you cannot deny that if you had of known sooner how she felt, and if I hadn't gotten these." Bill pointed to his face. "You wouldn't have married me." He finished. Fleur just stared at him unable to talk. "Do you love her?"<br>"More than I would 'ave thought possible..." Fleur mumbled. Bill took a deep breath and hugged Fleur.  
>"I love you Fleur. I want you to be happy. Even if it means I can't be with you." Bill sighed. Fleur pulled away.<br>"I cannot break your 'eart Bill..." Fleur replied fresh tears forming.  
>"It mends again." Bill replied.<br>"I wish things could be different." Fleur sighed.  
>"No you don't, you wish you would have known sooner. I know you Fleur, you hate it when people get hurt because of you."<p>

"You know me better than I know myself..." Fleur chuckled lightly.  
>"What are you going to do now?" Bill asked.<p>

"I wish I knew..." Fleur sighed. "I told 'er I could not be with 'er." Fleur sat down in defeat.  
>"Next time you see her, tell her face to face that you want nothing but to be with her." Bill stated.<p>

"What do we do now?" Fleur asked.  
>"I'm going to go tell Mom that we're getting a divorce." Bill smiled lightly.<br>"I'm sorry Bill."  
>"You have no reason to be. We can't help or control who we fall in love we. It's madness to try." He shrugged, and apparated. Fleur was left in the cottage alone with nothing but her thoughts.<p>

**(A/N) Sorry for the even shorter chapter today guys. The next one will be a lot longer I promise. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Review Replies**

**C.C: Agreed, originally I intended for him to be...less accepting shall we say. But that didn't seem like something he would do.**

**StarshipRangerMaggie: Thank you! **

"HERMIONE!" Aria dived out of the crowd and hugged her bushy haired friend.

"Hey Aria." Hermione gasped. "You're killing me here." Hermione added. Aria quickly let go of Hermione and muttered an apology. Hermione chuckled lightly. "We need to talk." Hermione whispered. Aria nodded in understanding and pulled Hermione away from the group of people.  
>"What's up." Aria asked smiling.<br>"I love her." Hermione sighed.

"Right..." Aria's face turned blank. "I already knew that. When did you work it out?"

"Like two days ago." Hermione sighed again.

"Better late than never I guess." Aria mumbled. "So why isn't she with you?"  
>"She said she couldn't, because of her being married to Bill..." Hermione groaned.<br>"Well that sucks. More so for her and Bill than for you." Hermione scowled at this. "You've accepted it. So has Fleur by the sound of it. But she's choosing to ignore it and stay with Bill."  
>"Well when you put it like that..." Hermione replied. The sound of the portrait opening caught the pairs attention and looked as more people walked out, including the entire Weasley family, Remus, Tonks followed lastly by Fleur herself. Hermione and Aria continued to watch as Ron approached the Weasley family and began talking before shooting daggers at Fleur followed by Hermione. Causing both of the girls to flinch noticeably.<br>"...Did Ron seem...Happy for you when you told him...?" Aria asked noticing the obvious increase in tension in the room.  
>"When I told him I liked somebody yes. But when I said who-" Hermione frowned at the memory. "Oh shit." She put her head in her hand. Aria frowned at her in reply.<p>

"I'm going to guess something happened." Aria added.  
>"Really?" Hermione replied, sarcasm heavy in her voice.<br>"I'm going to go find out." Aria announced standing up. Hermione quickly grabbed her friends hand and pulled her back down.

"Oh no you don't." Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
>"I was going to eavesdrop. I'm not stupid enough to go and ask them." Hermione scoffed at this. "That was one time 'Mione!" Aria shot back defensively.<br>"No eavesdropping okay." Hermione ordered.  
>"Fine. Can I at least go talk to Fleur?" Aria asked.<p>

"No. Go talk to Cho." Hermione ordered again. Aria sighed and walked away slowly towards Cho. Hermione watched suspiciously as they talked and glanced over at her occasionally. They walked away from her view. Hermione went to move to find them but saw out of the corner of her eye Aria sneaking towards Fleur before sitting next to her. "Crap." Hermione sighed angrily to herself.

"You're Fleur right?" Aria asked sitting beside Fleur.  
>"Oui. And you are a friend or 'Ermione Aria is it?" Fleur asked.<p>

"Yep." Aria smiled. "Do you love her." Aria asked. Fleur was taken aback by the sudden change in tone.  
>"Oui." Fleur replied in a heartbeat.<br>"You wont hurt her?" Aria asked.  
>"Non. I would not dream of doing so."<br>"And you and Bill are?"  
>"Finished." Fleur sighed sadly. "He knew I did not love him the way he loved me or the way I love 'Ermione." Fleur closed her eyes. Aria smiled lightly at this. "I would die for her Aria. When we kissed that was the end of it." Fleur sighed reliving the memory.<p>

"The end of what?" Aria asked, her smile turning into a grin. The ravenclaw looked up to see a very angry Hermione begin to make her way towards her.  
>"Life as I knew it." Fleur opened her eyes, frowning at Aria's panicked expression. The teen turned to her and smiled quickly.<p>

"Good. You've convinced me. Treat her well. Or I'll be back." Aria winked.

"ARIA SMITH!" Hermione shouted.  
>"Gotta go." Aria's expression turned to panic as she got up and ran, transforming into a wolf in mid run. Hermione shot various hexes at the retreating animagus.<br>"What did she say to you?" Hermione asked. She was angry but not at Fleur.  
>"She asked how I was." Fleur lied. Hermione calmed noticeably at this.<br>"I'm still going to kill her..." The brunette spat. She turned to walk away, Fleur tried to catch her hand. "We'll talk later." Hermione informed before continuing walking.

Aria was hiding behind Cho.  
>"What's going on?" Cho asked worriedly.<br>"Hermione wants to kill me." Aria replied looking around for signs of the bushy haired girl.

"Why?"  
>"I interfered." Aria replied.<br>"What did I tell you about doing that." Cho sighed shaking her head.  
>"I couldn't help it." Aria sighed resting her head on Cho's shoulder. "Hermione is stubborn, she needed a push."<br>"Did I now?" Aria and Cho spun to face and livid Hermione. She walked up the Aria and put the wand against her neck threateningly. "Protect her. Don't let her get hurt or die." She hissed. "Promise me." Hermione pressed the wand further into Aria's neck. Cho pulled out her own wand and pointed it at Hermione.  
>"I promise!" Aria laughed. Hermione scowled and pulled the wand away from her friends neck.<p>

"Why are you laughing." Hermione scowled.

"You threatened me." Aria laughed again. "In front of Cho. I don't care how good you are 'Mione, she would have killed you." Aria laughed. Cho looked uncomfortable and put her wand away. "But yeah, I won't let her die." Aria promised. The three sat down.  
>"You're scary when you're in love." Aria sighed causing Cho and Hermione to laugh.<br>"I can't help it." Hermione replied truthfully. "If I could I'd be there fighting with her. But for starters she thinks I'm angry at her. No thanks to you." Hermione glared at Aria. "And because Harry needs me and Ron there with him." Hermione finished.  
>"I'll keep her in one piece for you until you get back." Aria replied leaning against Cho. "Then you get all the make out time you could wish for." Hermione glared at her grinning friend.<br>"I'd hit you with something. But you're right." the Gryffindor laughed.

**(A/N) What do you think? Longer this time right? Reviews are loved 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**(I'm sorry if this is late. The site was having trouble and it wouldn't let me upload anything.)**

**Review Replies**

**C.C: Aria has her...Moments shall we say, when she helps. **

**bob: It didn't sound harsh don't worry about it. If nobody tells me I can't fix it or get better at writing. Thank you though :)**

**xxIceEyesxx27: Thank you so much! That means so much to me. I'm glad you enjoy it :)**

Fleur watched in horror as the shield created to defend the school faded away. She glanced over to some of the other witches and wizards. The majority of them shared Fleur's same expression. A couple however shared a look of rage, Aria included. In the distance there were a number of mountain trolls, coming towards the school with increasing speed, followed swiftly by Death Eaters, Fleur instinctively clutched her wand tighter.  
>All around her there were spells flying. Fleur spotted a spell coming towards her.<p>

"Protego!" She yelled, a shield erupted from her wand causing the hex to bounce off.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, a green jet of light came towards Fleur who swore to herself before rolling out of the way.  
>"Expulso!" Fleur shouted, her wand pointed at the death eater, the spell hit the floor underneath him, sending the death eater flying through the air. Fleur turned and continued shooting various spells at a the attacking enemies. She looked up to see Aria sprinting towards her, she was shouting to Fleur to move. The French veela looked over her shoulder to see a troll, quickly gaining on her.<br>"Incarcerous!" Aria shouted aiming her wand at the trolls legs. A trail of rope shot out of the girls wand, wrapping themselves securely around the beasts legs. She grabbed Fleur and pulled her to the side as the huge troll crashed to the ground.  
>"You're...Not allowed...to die." Aria gasped between breaths. Fleur shot her a quizzical look.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Fleur asked frowning.  
>"You. No dying. Hermione...Kills me." Aria gasped.<p>

"'Ermione told you not to let me die?" Fleur asked, she was overjoyed that Hermione cared, but slightly annoyed that the younger girl felt Fleur needed to be taken care of.  
>"You did nearly just get trampled by a troll." Aria pointed out as if she had read Fleur's mind.<p>

"I would 'ave 'andled it." Fleur shot back. She sent a quick hex to a death eater behind Aria.  
>"Whatever." Aria shrugged. "Just don't die okay. If you do I'll die. And I would rather not be killed by crazy loved up Hermione." She turned to run.<p>

"Did you say loved up?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." Aria winked before running off again. Fleur smiled lightly to herself and continued dispatching death eaters.

Hermione had destroyed one of the horcruxes using the bassilisk fang Ron had taken. Harry had given her the go ahead to go and fight rather than stay. Hermione now found herself running down the stairs towards the great hall pausing momentarily to mourn the corpses that were scattered around the once grand school.

"Hermione!" Luna called. "How are you?" she chimed.

"Have you seen Fleur?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Oh yes. She was out In the courtyard, she nearly got trampled by a troll." Luna stated matter of factly.  
>"What!" Hermione yelled. "How? Why? What happened?" Hermione was overcome with questions. <em>I'm going to kill Aria <em>she swore to herself.

"Well. She was running towards the castle. And then Aria runs up to her. She shot a spell at the troll, and he fell down. But Aria pulled her out of the way in time." Luna smiled. _Or maybe I'll buy her some butterbeer_ Hermione decided.  
>"Where is she now? Fleur I mean." Hermione asked.<br>"Probably still out there." Luna turned to look at the courtyard. Hermione watched In slight amusement as Luna danced away.

"Even in the middle of a war...Luna manages to act so...Luna." Hermione chuckled before running down the rest of the stairs and into the courtyard. The young Gryffindor looked around, it wasn't long until she spotted the familiar silver hair that belonged to Fleur, she was swiftly avoiding spells and returning them with force. Hermione ran towards her, not forgetting to send a curse to some unfortunate death eaters. She watched in horror as a death eater appeared behind Fleur, which went unnoticed to her. And aim his wand, ready for the kill.  
>"Fleur! Behind you!" Hermione screamed. Fleur looked up at the brunette, she saw the horror on the younger girls face and turned around as the death eater began to utter the words of the curse that was feared so much. Everything became slow around Hermione. She urged her legs to run faster, pulling her wand up to try and hit the death eater with a curse before he finished the incantation. A wolf leapt towards Fleur and the death eater, It's teeth clamping tightly around the attackers wand arm causing him to cry out. With his free hand he tried to pull the wolf off of his arm, causing more damage to his arm as the teeth dug deeper into his flesh. Hermione had caught up to Fleur and the wolf, who shot them a quick, almost angry look before growling into the death eaters arm. Fleur frowned before nodding in realisation.<p>

"Petrificus Totalus" Fleur spoke softly. The death eaters body froze up and he fell to the ground with a thud. The wolf removed it's teeth from his arm and transformed back into Aria.  
>"EW EW EW EW EW!" Aria was spitting blood from her mouth. "The things I do for you guys." She groaned. "Aguamenti" She sighed. Her wand produced a jet of water, Aria turned the wand on herself and washed her mouth out followed by the blood that had stained on her face. Fleur and Hermione watched in mild amusement at the scene in front of them, the amusement was short lived as the previously stunned death eater began to move to his feet.<br>"Confingo." Aria pointed the wand at the enemy standing up, there was an explosion of flames which caused Hermione and Fleur to jump.  
>"D-Did you just blow him up?" Hermione asked shakily looking at a pile of ash where the death eater once stood.<br>"He was probably going to try and kill us." Aria shrugged. "And he got blood on my nice jacket." Aria complained. "Oh wait. That's my blood." Aria dismissed laughing. Fleur and Hermione shot each other a confused look.

"Where did 'ze other death eaters go?" Fleur asked looking around. Hermione and Aria looked around and surely enough the Hogwarts ground was clear of death eaters, students, teachers and everybody else who joined the fight. All that remained were the three girls and rubble they shared a concerned look and walked towards the school.

The great hall had been turned into a casualty area, and an area for the dead. Aria glanced at them worriedly and set off in search of Cho. Fleur and Hermione walked towards the end of the hall. They could both make out the Weasley family. They were crying over a body. It was one of the twins. Hermione and Fleur ran up to them. Tears forming in both of their eyes. Molly Weasley looked up from her son to see the two girls coming towards them and met them halfway.

"No." She spat, her eyes focussed on Fleur. "You're not part of the family you don't get to grieve him!" Molly's voice became louder now, Fleur shrank back slightly.

"'E was like a brother to me." Fleur replied.  
>"He was NEVER a brother to you." Molly spat, pure hate in her voice. Bill appeared at her side quickly.<br>"Mom, please don't." He pleaded.  
>"Stop defending her Bill." Molly spoke softly to her son. "She left you and turned Hermione!" Hermione flinched at this. People were beginning to look at the scene in front of them.<br>"Mrs Weasley...Please." Hermione begged, Molly acted as though she hadn't heard her.  
>"I knew you never loved him. I knew you would leave him as soon as somebody nicer looking came along!" Molly screamed.<p>

"'Zat is not true...I love Bill. I do. But 'e is not my true love. We made 'ze decision to divorce. It is mutual." Fleur spoke softly, her voice breaking.

"Bullshit." Molly slapped Fleur around the face, earning collective gasps from the surrounding students and teachers. Fleur looked back to Molly. Her face not showing pain or hate.  
>"I am sorry you feel 'zat way..." Fleur sighed. "I cannot help or control who I love, and in 'ze words of Bill 'imself It is madness to try." Bill smiled lightly at this. "I am truly sorry for your loss. And know I did not 'ow you say turn 'Ermione. She felt this way about me before I knew." Fleur glanced sadly at Hermione. "I love 'er, Bill knows and accepts this. Again. I am sorry for your loss." She looked at the Weasleys sadly and walked out of the hall, the sound of her shoes hitting the wooden floor echoed throughout. Hermione was crying lightly. She turned to Molly who had a look of regret on her face. Words couldn't form, so all Hermione could manage was a mouthed "I'm sorry." And followed Fleur out of the hall. Usual chatter filled the room again.<p>

Hermione found Fleur standing on the steps outside of the hall. She walked behind the veela and wrapped her arms around her. Fleur relaxed in Hermione's embrace.

"She's upset. She lost one of her sons today." Hermione reassured.  
>"Oui, but 'zat doesn't stop it from 'urting." Fleur sighed.<p>

"I know." Hermione soothed. "She'll get over it. Just give her time." Hermione rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. They stood in silence for a minute or two, comfortable in the silence. Fleur was the first to break it.  
>"What does that make us?" Fleur asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice. Hermione hugged her closer.<p>

"Well..." Hermione began. "Last I checked." She smiled. "We're both single. And crazy in love with each other." She finished. She felt Fleur chuckle in her arms, she turned to face Hermione and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
>"Oui, It appears so." Fleur flashed Hermione a grin. Hermione chuckled and before she could say another word Fleur's lips met hers, Hermione felt as though she was flying, she responded happily to the kiss feeling Fleur's smile widen as the kiss went on. <em>This is it. This is how it's supposed to be.<em> Was the only clear thought running through Hermione's mind. That and _Thing's cannot get better._

Fleur was even more perfect that she remembered.

**(A/N) Every cloud has a silver lining you see? Somehow I managed to finish this chapter whilst rather...Drunk. Not kidding. **


	13. Chapter 13

How long they had been kissing was unknown to the pair, but neither were willing to end it.

"Ahem." Somebody coughed. Fleur and Hermione leapt apart out of shock more than embarresment. They turned to see Aria grinning, leaning against a pillar, a rather uncomfortable Cho was standing slightly behind said pillar. Luna and Ginny were also present, Luna looked happy as always wheras Ginny looked as though she couldn't make her mind up.

"We're in the middle of a war you know." Aria pointed out. Hermione levitated a piece of rubble at Aria who ducked with ease. "Let me finish!" She feigned annoyance. "I was going to say. We're in the middle of a war you know. But I'm happy for you both." She smiled.  
>"I wish you could have told me 'Mione." Ginny sighed. "We're supposed to be best friends. But you told her instead." Ginny nodded her head towards Aria.<br>"I'm standing right here. I can hear you." Aria frowned. Ginny turned as though she was going to say something back.

"I didn't exactly tell her Ginny. She worked it out." Hermione replied quickly. The tension between her friends dissapeard slowly. Ginny nodded in understanding.  
>"Well if you're truly happy. Then that works for me." She smiled before turning to Fleur. "You dare hurt her. Or trust me, I will end you." She threatened. Fleur chuckled.<p>

"Deal." She smiled. Luna looked at the pair, smiled deeply and walked away. Fleur frowned slightly. "Does 'zat mean she's okay?" She asked Hermione. Who nodded happily and took Fleur's hand in her own.

Fleur and Hermione were still sat on the steps, they hadn't moved since Harry had announced he was going to Voldemort. Fleur had her one arm wrapped around Hermione, keeping her close. Whilst the other hand was in Hermione's. Fleur's head was resting on top of Hermione's.

"What do we do Fleur?" Hermione sighed.  
>"What 'Arry told us to do. We kill the snake non?"<br>"And then we kill Voldemort." Hermione finished.

"Oui. But 'ow do we kill 'ze snake?" Fleur asked.  
>"With this." Hermione moved out of Fleur's hold and pulled the bassilisk fang from her bag. "This will kill it." Hermione replied. Fleur sighed and moved onto the step behind Hermione. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her close.<br>"'E 'as done a brave thing 'Ermione. 'Arry is giving his life so zat the rest of the world can live." Fleur spoke gently. Hermione nodded in agreement and leant further into Fleur's embrace.  
>"I could get use to this you know." Hermione chuckled.<br>"Oui, it is rather enjoyable." Fleur sighed happily.  
>"What happened after I left? You never said." Hermione asked. Fleur remained silent for a moment before speaking softly.<p>

"Bill knew everything." Fleur sighed, she pulled Hermione closer. "'E knew I 'ad feelings for you. 'E said zat if I 'ad known sooner 'ow you felt I wouldn't 'ave married him. 'E saw me breakdown ze other day. 'E saw us together. 'E seemed more upset zat I tried to lie to 'im..." Fleur sighed. Hermione said nothing and waited patiently for Fleur to continue. "'E said to me. I want you to be 'appy, even if zat means I can't be with you." Fleur finished. Hermione turned to face Fleur.  
>"Are you happy?" Hermione asked.<p>

"Being with you makes me feel like nothing else matters." Fleur replied. Hermione smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

"I couldn't agree more."

**(A/N) I'm sorry for another short chapter! It's like the calm before a storm. In other words, grab your raincoat.  
>Which must be the worst metaphor I've ever used. Reviews help me get better and make me happier, which make Fleur and Hermione happy. You wouldn't want to upset them now would you? <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Review Reply**

**xxIceEyesxx27: No me neither, an upset Fleur and Hermione could be as bad as angry Fleur and Hermione, Ginny cares about Hermione's happiness, she doesn't agree with Aria though...**

The happiness was short lived however as Fleur and Hermione soon found themselves in battle once more. Hermione had sprinted off with Ron to try and kill Nagini, Fleur sighed in frustration as she remembered the younger girls words.  
>"No Fleur, I can't risk you." Hermione stated sternly. "You're better off helping the rest of the order. Things are getting insane." Hermione added.<p>

"I want to 'elp you 'Ermione." Fleur pouted.  
>"You will be helping me." Hermione smiled.<br>"Fine. But you owe me for this." Fleur replied, a flirtatious glint was visible in her eyes. Hermione laughed and kissed Fleur on the nose.

"You're adorable when your angry." She chuckled. Fleur watched Hermione and Ron run off in search of the snake. Fleur ran into the great hall. Spells were flying around left right and centre. Ginny, Luna, Cho and Aria skidded to a halt next to Fleur.  
>"Glad you could join us." Ginny replied ducking from a spell.<p>

"I am sorry, I thought 'Ermione would have needed my 'elp killing ze horcrux." Fleur replied. The five girls were stood back to back shooting spells at passing death eaters.

"Neville has the sword of Gryffindor." Luna spoke. The girls turned to face her. "Well he could give it to us. Then you can help Hermione." Luna added, as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I'll be right back." Ginny shouted running across the hall.  
>"Correct me if I'm wrong..." Aria started. Her voice shaking noticeably. "Are those dementors?" Fleur spun around, surely enough there were a several dementors flying towards them.<p>

"Expecto Patronum!" They all shouted together. Four sets of potronums attacked the dementors, followed quickly by other students and teachers who had noticed the arrival of the dementors. Ginny ran back to the group, sword in hand, grinning.  
>"I got it!" She cheered.<br>"Now what?" Fleur asked.

"Now we take you to your girl." Aria replied.

"I'll stay here." Cho replied.

"I will to." Luna chimed in.

"Will you be all right?"Aria asked.

"You don't have to protect me." Cho laughed. Luna had already wondered off wand at hand. "Good luck." Cho added. Aria winked and hugged her quickly.

"Shall we?" Ginny asked. Handing Fleur the sword.  
>"Oui." Fleur took the sword. "'Arry needs us to 'urry." Fleur added.<p>

"Why are we standing here then?" Aria asked, she began to run out of the hall. Fleur and Ginny frowned and quickly followed.

Hermione and Ron had cornered Nagini into one of the classrooms. The snake had lunged at Ron, knocking the bassilisk fang from his hand. Hermione tried to slow the snake down by hitting it with some charms. The snake kept moving as though the spells did nothing. Ron managed to roll out of the way in time causing the snake to hit the wall behind the red haired boy.  
>"'Mione, any ideas here?" Ron asked gasping slightly.<p>

"I'm working on it." Hermione snapped back.

"'Ermione!" Hermione and Ron turned to the door, in the doorway stood Fleur, Ginny and Aria. Fleur was holding Godric Gryffindors sword "We 'ave ze sword!" Fleur smiled.  
>"Where's the snake?" Aria asked. Hermione and Ron pointed quickly to the coiling snake in the corner, it was still dazed.<p>

"HOLY HELL!" Aria yelled. "That's a big ass snake." Aria frowned and stared at the snake. "It looks like a viper. Venomous?" She asked Hermione, who nodded. "Is there an antidote?"  
>"Why?" Hermione asked.<br>"Well if it decides to bite one of us. It's preferable that we don't die from it." Aria replied. Hermione went to reply but was cut short by a loud, very angry hiss.  
>"Bombarda!" Hermione yelled the snake flew back in the explosion. Fleur threw the sword to Ron who ran towards the snake. The snake landed and hissed towards Ron who stopped before the snake could attack and moved back swiftly.<br>"Guys." He started, his eyes not moving from the snake. "We need a plan."  
>"Stun the snake?" Ginny suggested. "Stupefy!" She yelled at the snake, Nagini just shook her head lightly as if to say <em>That all you got?<em>  
>"That's it. I got this." Aria stated she ran towards the snake and turned to her wolf form. She snake lunged at her and they collided.<br>"What is she doing?" Fleur asked frowning.  
>"Trying to pin the snake so we can kill it." Hermione replied.<br>"Should we 'elp 'er?" Fleur asked again.  
>"We could hit her." Ron replied.<br>"Works for me." Ginny pointed her wand at the rolling animals. Hermione grabbed the younger girls wrist and lowered her hand.

"No Ginny." Hermione stated. Suddenly a burst of blue light hit Ginny sending her into the wall unconscious. The group looked up to see Bellatrix standing in the doorway. Ron screamed something and Bellatrix shot the same spell at the running he was thrown backwards and landed next to his sister.

"You bitch!" Hermione spat her wand pointed threateningly at Bellatrix.

"ooh little mudblood isn't afraid of me." Bellatrix chimed.  
>"You stay away from 'er." Fleur threatened her wand pointed at Bellatrix.<br>"Nagini. Leave." Bellatrix ordered, the snake released Aria and slithered past the girls and out the door past Bellatrix. Aria turned back into her human form and stood behind Fleur, her wand pointed at Bellatrix. They watched as Bellatrix slowly walked towards Hermione.  
>"You touch 'er and I will end you." Fleur spat. Bellatrix stopped and turned to Fleur.<br>"Me and mudblood need some time to talk. So if you'll excuse us." She aimed her wand at Fleur. "Bombarda maxima!"  
>"Protego!" Fleur shot back quickly. The explosion shattered her shield and the force sent her flying into Aria, they both smashed through the wall, rubble and dust began to settle around them.<br>"Now. Where were we?" Bellatrix asked smirking she walked towards Hermione who's confidence noticeably faltered at Fleur and Aria flying through a wall.  
>"Stay the hell away from me." Hermione warned her wand pointed at Bellatrix who flicked her wand wordlessly sending Hermione's flying across the floor. Hermione backed against the wall the fear present in her eyes.<p>

"Fleur...Get off me please."Aria coughed. "There's a giant piece of rubble like In my shoulder." Fleur stirred slightly. "Seriously Fleur. Hermione needs you to get up." Aria's voice got more forceful as she tried to shake the blonde awake, trying to move her arm as little as possible. "Fleur! Wake up for fucks sake."  
>"Cinq minutes." Fleur groaned.<p>

"No! Wake up." Aria rolled over causing Fleur to roll off of her. She stood and dusted herself off. "Fleur." Aria shook the blonde. She looked through the hole in the wall. Bellatrix had Hermione cornered. "Aw shit. FLEUR GET UP." Aria yelled kicking Fleur lightly. She pocketed her wand and ran through the hole. Fleur opened her eyes and groaned clutching her head. She looked around and realised what was going on.  
>"Merde!" She grabbed her wand and got to her feet.<br>Aria lunged at Bellatrix and transformed mid jump. Bellatrix span around and pointed her wand at the lunging wolf. She flicked her wand, blood spurted from Aria's chest splattering the wall and Bellatrix's face who grinned. Aria landed short of Bellatrix back in human form on her knees clutching the gash on her chest. Fleur appeared behind Aria and shot arrows of fire towards Bellatrix, causing her to move from Hermione. Hermione grabbed her wand and they started duelling the older witch. Hermione waved her wand and a stream of birds shot out towards Bellatrix, they set on fire and swarmed her, causing scratches to form across her skin. Fleur muttered something in French and a force crashed into Bellatrix sending her into the wall. The foundation around her cracked.  
>"I warned you." Fleur spat.<br>"Little mudblood found somebody to love her." Bellatrix laughed.  
>"Duro!" Hermione yelled. Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock and moved to point her wand at the girls who were now clutching each others hands. Bellatrix froze her skin and clothes darkening slightly.<p>

"What was zat?" Fleur asked.  
>"It turns the attackers into stone." Hermione replied. Fleur smiled and leant in to kiss Hermione who happily complied.<br>"What'd I miss?" Ginny asked sitting up grogilly.  
>"Nice of you to join us." Aria shot back painfully.<br>"Don't make me hurt you Smith." Ginny replied. Ron sat up and looked around.  
>"What happened?" He asked confused.<br>"Bellatrix showed up." Hermione replied.

"And?" Ron asked. Hermione and Fleur pointed to the stone woman against the wall. "Oh right. Nice work."  
>"Now. The snake?" Aria asked.<p>

"What?" Ron stood up. "You didn't kill it?"  
>"Well. You and Ginny got knocked out. And me and Fleur were blown threw a wall." Aria replied.<p>

"Ze sword is gone." Fleur stated wandering around the room.  
>"It must have gone to somebody else." Hermione replied following Fleur and entwining her hand with Fleur's. Aria got to her feet with difficulty.<br>"We should get back to the hall. We need to find that snake." She stated. Ginny stood and walked up to her shooting her a look of confusion.  
>"What happened to you?" She asked gesturing to Aria's chest.<br>"I got slashed by a curse. No big." Aria shrugged.

"It hasn't stopped bleeding." Ginny replied.

"It isn't a problem." Aria walked out of the hall followed by Ginny and Ron. Fleur and Hermione looked at Bellatrix and then at each other.

"Is she dead?" Fleur asked.

"I'm not sure." Hermione replied.  
>"Expulso." Fleur said her wand pointed at Bellatrix. The stone figure exploded into pieces. "Now she is. Zat is what she gets for hurting you ma Cherie." Fleur hugged Hermione.<p>

"That was kind of romantic." Hermione laughed returning the hug. They eventually broke the hug and followed the others out of the classroom.

**(A/N) As promised a longer chapter ;) Reviews are greatly appreciated, I would like to know what you guys think should happen now with Fleur and Hermione, even the rest of the characters. How would you like it to end? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Review Replies**

**StarshipRangerMaggie: That made me laugh for some reason and thank you!**

**C.C: Agreed, Fleur seemed like the protective type ;)**

**ItsJustIsabelle: Thank you! And ssshh, all will be answered ;)**

Hermione and Fleur ran down the steps towards the great hall hand in hand. In front of them Ginny, Ron and Aria were running.

"Who would ze sword go to?" Fleur asked.

"Probably Neville again." Hermione replied looking around. "I wish I knew where he was though."  
>"Oui zat would 'elp." Fleur sighed. Suddenly there was a loud hiss behind them, Fleur spun around to see Nagini ready for the pounce. "Merde!" She shot a trail of flaming arrows at the snake, the majority of them bounced off leaving the snake unscathed. Hermione shot a spell over her shoulder and pulled Fleur with her to get out of the way of the jumping snakes way. They continued to run down the stairs eventually reaching the bottom. Hermione pulled Fleur to the ground and tried to hit Nagini with another spell. The viper launched itself at the pair mouth wide open, ready for the kill Fleur pulled Hermione in close, shielding her from the attacking snake, as she closed her eyes she saw a flash of cardigan, followed by the slash of a sword.<br>Fleur and Hermione opened their eyes in time to see Neville in mid swing, Nagini's head flying past them and slowly disintegrating into nothing. The body fell to the ground in front of the two girls and disintegrated. Neville stood next to them, sword still ready to attack. Hermione leapt to her feet and hugged Neville.  
>"You saved us Neville. I want to kiss you right now!" Hermione laughed. Fleur gave a small cough causing Hermione to blush. "But I wont. Because I'm seeing Fleur." She added quickly causing her girlfriend to grin. Neville just laughed at Hermione's sudden awkwardness. The three turned at the sound of a yell, they ran to the entrance of Hogwarts in time to see Voldemort fade away. Harry stood up slowly and turned to face them. The battle was over, they had won.<p>

"I can't believe we did it!" Hermione laughed hugging Fleur, who spun her around causing more laughter from Hermione. Harry approached them.

"Good to see you two have worked it out." He smiled. Hermione launched herself at her friend.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" Hermione laughed again.

"We should go see Ron and the others." Harry laughed pulling away from Hermione. He set off into the great hall to find his ginger friend.

"I agree. We should find ze others." Fleur nodded to herself.  
>"By the way." Hermione's hand found Fleurs. "Cho and Aria, is it me or do they seem like they're an item?" She chuckled lightly.<p>

"Oui it seems zat way." Fleur laughed. They were walking through the great hall now. At the spot where the teachers would have sat were Cho, Aria and madam Pomfrey, Aria had her back to the rest of the hall and was sat down, whereas Cho was stood above her.

"It seems like zey are having a fight..." Fleur pointed out. Cho was obviously upset, as they got closer Hermione and Fleur picked up more of the conversation.

"What was you thinking? You could have died!" Cho yelled.

"Cho come on, you know me. I have a tendency to enter a situation doing as little thinking as possible." Aria chuckled.  
>"This isn't funny!"<br>"I never said it was."  
>"You're lucky." Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "It shouldn't leave to big a scar, however you should have come sooner."<br>"She wouldn't have come at all if she hadn't of passed out." Ginny chimed in approaching them.

"You passed out?" Cho yelled causing Aria, Hermione, Fleur and Ginny to flinch back.

"...Thanks Ginny...Thanks a lot." Aria sighed.

"You're welcome." Ginny winked and walked off to find Harry.  
>"Fleur...Should we help?" Hermione whispered over the yells of Cho.<p>

"If you 'ave a suggestion..." Fleur replied. Hermione nodded.  
>"Cho. Aria looks like she needs a drink...Well so do you." Hermione hinted. "Maybe you should go get some air." She suggested. Cho glared at her and calmed slightly.<p>

"Okay. Fine. But don't let her leave." She pointed at Aria who frowned. She stormed off and Aria let go of the breath she had been holding.  
>"I'm going to kill Ginny for that." Aria sighed. Hermione sat in front of Aria.<p>

"Are you and Cho together?" She asked.

"Yeah." Aria laughed lightly.

"And you didn't tell me because?"  
>"There was a war going on. And I was helping you hook up with Fleur." She pointed to the blonde who had sat next to Hermione.<p>

"That's true." Hermione nodded. "Is she always like that?"  
>"Only when I nearly get myself killed." Aria sighed.<br>"That's because she lost Cedric."  
>"I know I was there remember. But she's right. I didn't think that through." Aria shrugged.<p>

"Zat may be so. But if you 'adn't 'Ermione might not be 'ere now." Fleur replied. "Zen I would 'ave 'ad to of killed you."  
>"What why?" Aria shot up panicking.<p>

"I was kidding." Fleur replied causing Aria to frown.

"I already had one crazy in love maniac threatening to kill me...I don't need another." Aria groaned.  
>"...Maniac?" Fleur asked, her expression darkening. Aria's eyes widened.<br>"Oh look, Cho's over there...I better go make up with her." She stated and ran off.

"...I think you scared her Fleur." Hermione said watching her friend run away.

"Oui. But it was fun non?" She grinned.

"You're creepy sometimes." Hermione laughed and leant on Fleur.

"You love it really." Fleur replied.

"Yeah I do." Hermione closed her eyes.

"Fleur?" Both girls looked up to see Molly stood in front of them.  
>"Oui?" Fleur's head tilted to the side.<p>

"I wanted to apologize...For what I did earlier." The mother Weasley found her feet suddenly interesting. "It was uncalled for. But I was shocked...And..." She found herself unable to continue, however both girls understood.

"Do not worry about it mademoiselle Weasley I understand." Fleur smiled softly at Molly who returned it thankfully.

"You two look perfect together." Molly added.  
>"Thank you." Hermione's smile grew.<p>

"Be happy together. And don't forget. You're both more than welcome back home." She smiled and wandered away.

"This is the best day of my life." Hermione laughed.

"Best day of your life so far ma Cherie." Fleur replied giving Hermione a quick kiss. "There are many more adventures down ze line."  
>"And I look forward to spending them with you." Hermione gave Fleur a loving smile.<br>"Zat was 'ow you say...Corny?"  
>"I was hoping more for cliché..." Hermione chuckled.<br>"It was adorable either way." Fleur smiled. "Je t'aime 'Ermione."  
>"Je t'aime Fleur." Fleur chuckled at Hermione's use of French and leant in for a kiss.<p>

"Guys...?" Ginny asked, clearly embarrassed. Fleur groaned in annoyance and said something unknown to the girls in French.

"What's up?" Hermione laughed uncomfortably.

"Well most of us are leaving now...We're going back to the burrow." Ginny replied. "Mom said we should ask Aria and Cho as well...But I can't find them.."  
>"Can't or don't want to?" Hermione winked.<p>

"Well...They had a fight right?" Fleur and Hermione nodded.  
>"Did one of them say they were going to go make up?" Ginny asked.<p>

"Yeah..Aria left to go find...oh..." Hermione trailed off with sudden realisation.

"What? I don't get it." Fleur frowned. Hermione sighed.

"They've gone to MAKE UP." Hermione repeated, adding emphasis to her words. Fleur frowned, clearly not understanding. Hermione sighed again and whispered something into Fleur's ear.  
>"Ohh... Mon dieu..." Fleur replied, her eyes wide. "Well...Zat is..." Fleur trailed off clearly not knowing what to say.<p>

"So.. Yeah...I thought I would tell you guys and you could tell them when they...Arrive...Then you can all meet us at the burrow for a party."  
>"Thank you Ginny." Hermione chuckled.<br>"I'll see you both later." Ginny waved and walked back towards her family and Harry. Hermione and Fleur sat there in silence.  
>"Uncomfortable?" Fleur asked.<p>

"God yes." Hermione replied quickly.  
>"I fear I may have to hex Ginny for putting zat thought into my mind..." Fleur sighed.<p>

"I'm pretty sure Aria will be more than happy to do that..." Hermione replied.

"Do what?" Aria landed in her previous spot opposite them.  
>"...How's Cho?" Hermione asked smirking lightly.<p>

"She feels...Much better now thanks." Aria smiled back. Fleur muttered something in French. Aria scowled at Fleur. And looked at Hermione who was struggling to stop laughing. "I'm going to kill Ginny..." Aria sighed.  
>"Talking about Ginny, they've asked if you and Cho want to come to the Burrow to celebrate." Hermione replied.<p>

"That's great! I can kill her when I'm drunk and blame It on the alcohol!" Aria leapt up. "CHO!" She yelled running to her girlfriend and dragging her back to Hermione and Fleur. "What're you waiting for? Let's go!" Hermione laughed at this.  
>"What'd I say?" She turned to Fleur. "This day just keeps on getting better." Fleur grinned and placed a kiss on Hermione's lips.<br>"I want to see Aria drunk." Fleur replied. "I want to see 'ow well she can cast spells." She laughed.

"It's going to be an eventful party..." Hermione trailed off.

**(A/N) ItsJustIsabelle nice work with catching on! I probably wont be able to get a chapter out tomorrow because I'm out all day and night (pain and despair) So if that's the case, expect a double dosage on Sunday!  
>Reviews are loved and an imaginary hug for all those who do!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**(NOTE: I'm so sorry you guys, I would have updated sooner, but things have been bad here for a couple of days, a lot of stuff has happened. There are only going to be four or five more chapters, so I'm going to try and spread them out more.)**

**Review Reply**

**this story is awesome: Thank you so much! Your comment made me smile :)**

Hermione had never really thought about drinking, nor did she understand it's purpose. But tonight that didn't matter. The war was over and Voldemort was dead. A celebration was called for. So here she was, sat in the familiar home of the Weasley's sipping at the beverage Ron had given her, he described it as the muggle drink vodka, but with a stronger kick. Hermione had sat herself on the sofa crossed legged laughing happily at the scenes unfolding around her. Ron, Harry and George had disappeared outside somewhere which concerned the brunette slightly. Molly had cleared a large space for everybody to dance, a space in which Luna was happily spinning around alone. Ginny came dancing up to Hermione and jumped into the seat next to her.  
>"How long have you had that?" Ginny asked.<p>

"I don't want to get drunk Gin...Clearly you don't have the same concern." Hermione winked.  
>"It's a party!" Ginny grinned raising her arms in the air. "You don't have to get wasted!" Hermione laughed and took another sip of her drink. "CHO!" Ginny yelled. She dove over Hermione and hugged the older girl who returned the hug awkwardly.<p>

"Erm.. Hi Ginny." she greeted as Ginny sat back in her seat. "Hey Hermione." She smiled.

"Hey Cho, where's Aria?" Hermione asked. Cho sat herself on the arm of the seat.  
>"I wish I knew." Cho laughed taking a gulp of her firewhiskey.<p>

"Last I checked, she was doing shots with Fleur."  
>"What!" Cho and Hermione asked in unison.<p>

"Aria is a mean drunk!" Cho shot back. Hermione laughed at her girlfriends comment back at Hogwarts._ I want to see Aria drunk, I want to see 'ow well she can cast spells. _Ginny and Cho shot her a questioning look, but were distracted as two laughing figures approached them.  
>"HERMIONE! HOW ARE YOU!" Aria yelled.<br>"I'm good thanks..." Hermione replied.  
>"CHO!" Aria pulled Cho into a hug and sat on her lap.<br>"Fleur... Are you okay?" Hermione asked. The Veela stayed rooted to the ground, swaying slightly. She mumbled something in French. "What did you do to my girlfriend?" She glared at Aria who raised her hands defensively.

"It wasn't my idea! She challenged me!" Aria shot back, panic evident in her voice. She caught sight of the girl next to Hermione and her eyes narrowed. "You!"  
>"What?" Ginny asked. Aria stood up and stumbled slightly.<p>

"You told Hermione and Fleur that I was..." Aria paused frowning. "...I was keeping Cho...company." Ginny's eyes widened in realisation as Aria pulled out her wand.  
>"I can explain." Ginny laughed backing away slightly. Aria stopped moving as though to give Ginny time to explain. The red haired turned on the spot and ran. Hermione watched as Aria went to sprint after her, only to trip over the rug and fall to the ground. Fleur, Cho and Hermione simply stared at the motionless girl on the floor.<br>"...I wanted to see 'er cast a spell." Fleur pouted. "But! It looks as though I 'ave won." She grinned.

"Won what?" Hermione questioned.

"Our drinking game. We 'ad ten shots each. I am still standing, therefore I 'ave won!" Fleur fell onto the sofa, her head resting in Hermione's lap.  
>"I thought you said she's a mean drunk." Hermione replied jokingly.<p>

"She normally is...Looks like Fleur took care of that though." Cho replied.

"Where did you two meet?" Fleur asked through closed eyes.  
>"Well, It's strange really... Me and Michael had broken up, he was a bit...creepy." Cho replied frowning. "And we started talking and hanging out more, and then one day in the library she kissed me." Cho smiled.<p>

"You totally kissed me." Aria added sitting up. "We were in the library and she kissed me." Cho frowned.

"You sure? I'm sure you kissed me."  
>"...Perhaps it was mutual." Aria replied rubbing her head.<br>"That'll work." Cho chuckled. Aria casually took the drink from her girlfriends hand and took a gulp. "Do you mind?" Cho frowned. Aria simply smiled back. Fleur sat up and leant against Hermione.  
>"I 'ave a 'eadache..." Fleur sighed. Hermione chuckled and wrapped an arm around Fleur who snuggled into her girlfriend. "Je veux t'enculer" Fleur mumbled. Aria sprayed her drink over Hermione.<p>

"What the hell!" Hermione leapt up. Aria leapt to her feet.  
>"Shit I'm sorry 'Mione!" Aria apologized quickly, she pulled Fleur up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Before Fleur could reply Aria had dragged her outside.<p>

"Can I 'elp you?" Fleur asked.

"How drunk are you?"  
>"Very. Why?" Fleur leant against the wall.<p>

" Je veux t'enculer..." Aria repeated. Fluer narrowed her eyes. "If I'm right...That means I want to fuck you." Fleur's eyes widened at this.

"But...'Ow did you know?"

"I know bits of French." Aria shrugged. "You only got together like...Something hours ago." Aria added.

"Oui I know...I think...I may 'ave 'ad to much to drink." Aria grinned and held her hand out to Fleur, who took it. Aria pulled her up.  
>"There's no such word as too much. The trick is to get everybody else equally as drunk."<p>

"'Ermione will not get drunk..." Fleur pouted.

"We can fix that..." Aria smirked, they entered the burrow again. "WHO WANTS TO DO BODY SHOTS!" She yelled.

"Fleur...Do I have to?" Hermione groaned.  
>"Oui." Came the flirtatious reply. Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the spot, before turning on the spot.<br>"Do you guys have to be here?" Hermione sighed. Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron, Aria, Neville and Cho were stood behind her.  
>"Yes. Yes we do." Came Ron's reply.<br>"Do I have to be the first one to do this?" Hermione pouted.

"Are you complaining about doing a body shot off your girlfriend?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't reply. "Fine. You don't have to do it first." Hermione looked thrilled. "Who wants to go first?"  
>"I WILL" Ron yelled.<br>"Not off my girlfriend you wont." Hermione glared.  
>"...Never mind."<br>"I'll do it off someone." Luna chirped, everybody turned to her.  
>"Who off?" Ron asked.<p>

"I know how to do this." Ginny began. "Everybody sit in a circle." She instructed, Once everybody had done this she turned to Cho. "Have you finished your butterbeer?" Cho nodded and handed her the bottle. "So this is what we'll do. Luna will spin the bottle, whoever it lands on she'll do a shot off, understand?" She smiled as everybody nodded in understanding. She placed the empty bottle in the middle of the circle of her bedroom. Luna reached forward and spun the bottle. The room remained in silence as the bottle spun, it came to a halt in front of a annoyed looking Aria.  
>"Bollocks." Cho whispered. Aria flashed her girlfriend an apologetic smile and looked over to Luna.<br>"How do you want to do this?" Aria asked.  
>"Normally the salt goes on your stomach, the shot in your bra and the slice of lime in your mouth." Ginny pointed out. Aria frowned and looked back to Cho, and then to the rest of the people in the circle. Aria and Luna both stood up. Aria sighed and pulled her t-shirt off, a visible scar at the base of her neck and a bandage covering the top part of her right arm.<p>

"Never again..." Luna sighed.  
>"My body isn't that bad." Aria winked, Cho gave her a playful shove. Luna seemed stuck for words.<p>

"That wasn't what I meant..." She sighed.

"I know" Aria laughed. "Wait..My turn." Aria quickly span the bottle, It came to a stop on Ron. The pairs eyes met and Aria noticeably paled. "Baise..." She cursed. Fleur laughed at the use of French.

One awkward body shot later Ron spun the bottle, When it stopped he looked up.  
>"NO FUCKING WAY!" He yelled leaping to his feet. The surrounding people erupted in laughter, except said bottle, who also leapt to their feet.<br>"NO WAY IN HELL!" Ginny screamed backing into the wall. "I am not taking my top off for my brother!"

"...Maybe we should skip zis go non?" Fleur asked Ginny nodded hesitantly and sat back down.

Many goes later including combinations such as Harry and Neville, much to their dismay, Ginny and Harry, Ron and Luna, Cho and Aria, Aria and Fleur.  
>Now it was Fleur's turn. She span the bottle and watched in hope and grinned as it landed on a pale Hermione.<p>

"Aw shit." The younger girl cursed.  
>"There is no escape Hermione!" Cho laughed and fell backwards.<br>"Take yer top off!" Harry laughed. Causing Hermione to pale more.

"...Or something less creepy." Ginny added. Fleur stood up and held her hand out. Hermione took It hesitantly and Fleur pulled her to her feet.

"Do not worry ma Cherie." Fleur reassured Hermione noticed an obvious slur in Fleur's words.

"You know what?" Hermione sighed, clearly irritated. She grabbed the bottle from Ginny, who was filling up the shot glass and took a long drink. "LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!"  
>"...I could get used to zis..." Fleur smirked as Hermione pulled off her shirt. Ron noticeably coughed at this. Ginny hand Fleur the shot who winked before placing it in Hermione's bra.<p>

"I'm not sure I want to watch this..." Harry sighed as he watched the two girls prepared to take the body shot. Ron nodded in silent agreement.  
>"We had to watch you do it off Neville, remember Harry?" Luna replied.<p>

"So basically, you owe them to watch this." Aria added.

"It's also hot." Cho mumbled sitting up using both Luna and Aria as support.

"I like drunk Cho." Aria grinned.

"Guys focus." Ginny sat down next to Harry who wrapped an arm around her.

Hermione felt everybody's eyes on her and Fleur. The latter girl was kneeling in front of Hermione, a flirtatious smirk on her face. Slowly Fleur trailed her tongue up Hermione's toned stomach, causing the younger girl to shudder. Fleur reached the shot too quickly for Hermione's liking and pulled the shot out of her bra, downing it in one. Fleur grinned and threw the glass to the side and clamped her teeth down on the lime wedge Ginny had placed in Hermione's mouth. Hermione groaned in frustration and spat the wedge out. She pulled Fleur in and kissed her forcefully, they could both taste the alcohol on each others tongues. Fleur deepened the kiss and pushed Hermione to the wall, pinning the brunette in place.  
>"Oh...my..." Ron choked, his face resembled that of a beetroot.<p>

"Right... I think we should go." Harry announced standing up, Ginny stood up with him.  
>"Do we have to?" Ron asked. Aria threw a nearby pillow at the red haired boy and stood up.<p>

"Luna, give me a hand will you?" Aria gestured to the unconscious Cho on the floor.  
>"I can't there might be nargles." Luna replied dreamily, she walked out of the bedroom and dragged Ron and Neville out with her.<p>

"Aria, come on." Ginny urged.  
>"I gotta bring Cho." Aria sighed.<p>

"Hurry up then. I'm pretty sure Fleur just pulled off Hermione's top..." Ginny sighed, she put a hand over her eyes to avoid watching the scene in front of her. Aria nodded and tried to pull Cho to her feet. Somehow Aria managed to pick Cho up and sling her over her shoulders. Aria shut the door behind her quickly, just as Hermione unclasped Fleur's bra and the fell against the bed.

**(A/N) Again, I'm so sorry that this took as long as it did...With only a few more chapters left I want to spend more time writing them as well.  
>Hope you guys can forgive me 3<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, Sorry at how long it's taking me to update. Hope you enjoy this ;)**

**Review Replies**

**Zelda's Hero: Next chapter I promise ;) You'll see what I mean.**

**Beatnik Kiss: Thank you for a great review ;)**

Hermione opened a bleary eye, which she closed quickly from the beam of sun hitting her face.  
>"Merlin's beard..." She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. <em>What happened last night?<em> She thought. Slowly Hermione opened her eyes and let them adjust the sudden light. She suddenly became aware of a weight across her stomach, sitting up slightly she found it to be an arm. Hermione turned to her left and surely enough there was a pile of blonde hair, splayed out over the pillow. It was Fleur, face down asleep.  
>"Fleur! Wake up!" Hermione nudged the blonde.<br>"Oui?" Came the sleepy reply.  
>"What happened..." Hermione began. Fleur flipped over and sat up, holding the blanket up to herself.<br>"Mon dieu..." The French veela cursed slightly. "'Ermione...Did we..?" She began.

"I don't know...Are you naked?" Hermione asked. Hesitantly Fleur lifted up the blanket. She glanced at Hermione.

"Oui..." Came the eventual reply. "Are you?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"It doesn't mean we did...anything..." Fleur reassured.

"Would you prefer it that way?" Hermione asked.  
>"I would prefer to remember it..." Fleur replied resting her head in Hermione's shoulder.<br>"So...No regrets?" Hermione looked out of the window, smiling. She felt Fleur's hand cup her chin and turn her head so they were facing each other. Fleur leant in and kissed Hermione softly.

"No regrets." Fleur replied. Hermione smiled and leant in for another kiss, they were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Hermione, Fleur..." It was Ginny. "Are you guys conscious? Or clothed?" Came the voice.

"Erm...We're conscious." Hermione replied.

"Well... Mom and Dad have gone out for a bit, most people are passed out..."  
>"We'll be down in a minute." Hermione replied chuckling slightly. The footsteps faded slowly.<p>

"We 'ad better get ready non?" Fleur smirked.

Fleur and Hermione walked down the stairs hand in hand. Ginny was cooking bacon in the kitchen.  
>"Morning lovers." She sang not turning away from the kitchen. Hermione coughed awkwardly. Ginny turned to the pair and folded her arms. "You don't remember do you?"<br>"...Non..." Fleur laughed.  
>"At least you're breathing."<br>"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Ginny pointed out of the window. Hermione and Fleur walked to the window and looked out. There was a tree in the distance, lying towards the top was an unmistakable Aria.  
>"What 'appened to 'er?" Fleur asked.<p>

"Wish I knew. She put Cho on the sofa, grabbed a bottle and tried to apparate I guess." Ginny chuckled.

"At least she's in one piece. As are you." Hermione replied.  
>"Ah yes. She never did quite manage to get me did she." Ginny laughed. "Want to go and wake everybody up? Breakfast will be done soon." Ginny added.<p>

"Oui, where is everybody?" Fleur asked.  
>"Other than Aria and Cho, I don't know." Ginny shrugged.<br>"Fine..." Hermione sighed. "Fleur, Can you go get Aria out of the tree?" Hermione asked.

"I'm on it." Fleur waved, she was soon out of the door.  
>"...Did me and Fleur have sex." Hermione shot out. Ginny turned to her and smirked.<br>"I wasn't the last person to see you." Ginny shrugged. "You might have, would it bother you if you did?"  
>"If It's true, the problem is Fleur and Bill are still technically married." Hermione sighed leaning against the table. "But other than that, no..Can't say it bothers me." Hermione replied truthfully.<p>

"Aria!" Fleur yelled. "Wake up!" Aria cursed in her sleep and shifted slightly. Fleur sighed and pulled out her wand and held it up to Aria. "Augmenti." A jet of water hit the younger girl who screamed loudly and rolled out of the tree landing at the feet of a laughing Fleur.  
>"Was that necessary?" Aria grumbled into the dirt.<br>"Oui." Fleur dead panned and knelt down in front of the teen who hadn't moved. "Are you 'urt?"  
>"I'm fine.." Aria sighed.<br>"Zen why are you not moving?"  
>"I can't feel my legs." Fleur frowned and prodded a leg with the tip of her wand.<p>

"Did you feel zat?"  
>"Feel what?" Aria lifted her head slightly.<br>"Ah...I zink we 'ave a problem." Fleur stood up and looked thoughtful for a moment. "'Ave you tried transforming?"

"I can't remember how I got in the tree...I think it's smart I don't do that." Aria replied yawning again.

Fleur entered the kitchen a several minutes later, dragging a now unconscious Aria by one of her legs and levitated her into a chair in between Hermione and Cho.

"What happened to her?" Ginny asked as she placed the rest of the plates in front of the group.

"I shot water at 'er...Zen she fell out of ze tree and said she could not feel 'er legs. Zen she passed out again. So I dragged her inside." Fleur shrugged taking a seat next to Hermione and began to eat her breakfast. Hermione glanced up to see Ron and Harry smirking at her.  
>"what?" She asked.<p>

"Nothing." Harry smiled and looked back to his bacon.

"So...Last night was fun...Wasn't it?" Ron asked, his eyes not leaving Hermione or Fleur.

"Yeah..Lots of fun." Harry replied grinning.

"I don't get it..." Cho frowned glancing towards the girls before poking Aria who slumped back in her chair, still asleep.  
>"You had fun didn't you 'Mione?" Ron grinned.<p>

"That's it" Hermione growled. "What happened!" She glared at the boys opposite her who shrank back in their seats slightly. They looked down at their plates "What's the matter? Forget how to talk?"

"Well..." Ron began, his face turning redder by the minute. "You see..." He stopped, lost for words.

"We don't know exactly what happened 'Mione." Harry added. Hermione sighed in frustration.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Luna chimed. Both Fleur and Hermione shook their heads. "Wow. That's cool." Luna smiled.  
>"How? How is that cool?" Hermione felt herself becoming more agitated, it was only when a familiar hand placed itself on her knee did she remember herself and begin to calm down.<br>"Did you guys kill my girlfriend? There's bacon in front of her and she isn't eating it..." Cho interrupted poking Aria gently.

"Cho remembers less than you guys do, she passed out." Ginny whispered to Fleur and Hermione.

"I didn't mean to..." Cho pouted, folding her arms in front of her.

"Bacon..." Came a mumbled reply, everybody found themselves looking towards Aria who face planted the plate in front of her.

"...I can't believe that just happened." Ginny said. "Is the plate all right?" Cho shot her a glare. "Or you know, something less insensitive." Ginny added quickly.

"The plate is fine." Aria mumbled. She sat up and leant back in her chair.  
>"...You ate your breakfast." Hermione mumbled.<br>"Did you consider a memory potion?" Aria asked ignoring the previous statement,

"A what?" Fleur asked.

"A memory potion, there's one that should bring back a forgotten memory, specifically the one's you want to remember most." Aria shrugged.

"Do we all see the memory?" Hermione asked. Aria smirked.

"Why? Scared in case something happened?" Hermione's face turned scarlet. "But to answer your question, no. It's your memory not theirs. So only the people who drink the potion will see their memories they forgot."

"'Ow long would it take?" Fleur asked leaning forward.

"Give me a couple of hours to get the supplies and make it." Aria shrugged.

**(A/N) Tune in soon to see some memories ;p  
>Reviews make me happy :3<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**(NOTE) I am so so sorry you guys! It's been 10 months since I last updated. I am so sorry! I can't begin to explain why my absence has been so long, to cut a long story short, I started college, got depressed, exams started, a friend killed herself, got depressed tried to kill myself, exams again. But I'm back! And I won't falter in updating a hell of a lot more frequently. So without further babbling on, here is the next chapter! Enjoy and review! **

"Come on Aria, it feels like this potion has taken months to make!" Hermione spat, pacing the floor of the living room. Aria had sat herself on the floor in the centre of the room surrounding herself with ingredients, books and a small cauldron.  
>"Chill out Granger, that's my girlfriend you're talking to." Cho warned she had curled up into the armchair behind Aria.<br>"Oui, and zat is my girlfriend Cho." Fleur glared

"For crying out loud. Everybody calm down!" Aria growled "Hermione, I'm sorry it's taking so long okay? Fleur, don't talk my girlfriend like that, Cho, thank you but Hermione is hungover so she's going to be a bit snappy. Now can everybody please, calm the fuck down because all this fucking yelling is throwing me off okay?" Aria took the point to glare at the group of friends in the room. Everybody looked horrified minus Cho who had sat herself behind Aria to avoid the glare. "Okay. Good. Well Hermione. Fleur, you'll be glad to know the potion is finished." Aria sighed as she poured a small dosage into two separate vials.  
>Fleur and Hermione approached Aria and took the vials, each nodding their thanks to the exhausted looking girl. Fleur and Hermione shared a concerned look before downing their drinks respectively.<br>"What happens now?" Ginny asked Aria who had sat herself on Cho's lap resting her head on the Scottish girls shoulder.  
>"We wait. We're not going to see the memories unfortunately, but we will however see their reactions." Giny frowned at this causing Aria to chuckle "Imagine them reading a book, or watching a muggle tv. We can't see what they are reading or watching but we can see their reactions. Get it?"<br>"I think so..." Ginny nodded uncertainly.  
>"Ohhhh I feel dizzy." Hermione mumbled before sitting down on the sofa. Aria practically clapped with glee<br>"Is it starting?" Cho asked  
>"Yay!" Came Aria's simple reply as Fleur sat beside Hermione, both looking as pale as a ghost.<br>"Aria!"

"What?" Aria turned her head to Cho  
>"I said, is it starting?"<br>"Oh yeah totally" Aria smiled sweetly and kissed Cho on the nose.

"_I love you Fleur. I never thought I would, but I fell for you. Hard."_

_"I love you too 'Ermione" Fleur mumbled and pulled Hermione in an embrace. Their lips met, a chaste brush at first, but quickly turned into a passionate kiss. Fleur could feel Hermione's hands roaming over her back, until settling on resting at the small of her back- deepening the kiss._

_Fleur saw nothing but pure desire in Hermione's eyes, leaving nothing to the imagination as to what Hermione had in mind.  
>"This is your first time. Right?" Fleur asked gently. Hermione said nothing as she blushed deeply. Fleur took this as a yes "Are you sure you're ready?" Hermione gave another nod and blushed even deeper.<em>

"_I want you" Hermione finally managed _

_Fleur blushed slightly herself now. "Just let me lead. And if there's anything you don't like, we'll stop. Okay?"_

_Hermione nodded again and left herself in Fleur's capable hands. Fleur cupped her cheeks with her hands before capturing her lips. She let one hand slide cup Hermione's breast making the other girl shudder slightly. Fleur pressed her body against her lover's, feeling Hermione's warmth and getting rather aroused herself. Fleur began to trail kisses along Hermione's neck, stopping briefly to suck on the brunettes pulse point causing the girl now beneath Fleur to let out a moan. Both girls became aware of smashing and yelling downstairs._

"_What...was...that?" Hermione asked between breaths as Fleur continued the assault on the younger witches neck._

"_I do not care ma Cherie. All zat matters is her and now." Fluer mumbled into Hermione's neck Hermione released a sigh of content as Fleur began to suck lightly on her breast. Hermione tangled her fingers into the veelas hair, encouraging her further. She could feel Fleur smile against her bare skin. Hermione pulled Fleur up for another deep kiss as she felt Fleur's fingers trailing the inside of her thigh. The screaming became louder and much closer  
>"Fluer..." Hermione panted. "What's going on?" In the darkness of the room Hermione could feel the piercing stare of Fleur.<br>"I do not know. But it sounds odd." Came the flustered reply.  
>As soon as the words left the blondes mouth the door flew open revealing a very drunk Ginny and Aria fighting. No wands. Just fists. Harry and Cho were close behind them pleading for them to stop.<br>Hermione and Fleur let out screams of shock and both grabbed at the blankets that had been long thrown to the ground.  
>Aria tackled Ginny and they fell to the floor in a heap.<br>"Don't you dare say that to Cho again you hear me?" Aria growled  
>"I'll say what I want when I want." Ginny spat punching the older witch in the face<br>"Aria! Please stop!" Cho pleaded stumbling to try and pull the two fighting teenagers apart. Harry grabbed her and supported her  
>"Leave it Cho, you're drunk, they're even more drunk they need to sort this out themselves." He mumbled.<br>"Aria grow up!" Ginny flung the animagus off of her. "You're reckless, arrogant and so stuck up your own arse you don't realise what an amazing girlfriend you have!" Aria stumbled to her feet and ran to Ginny, pinning her against the wall  
>"Don't you ever. EVER fucking say that. Cho is the single best thing to have ever happened to me. I would rather die than let something happen to her." Aria growled<br>"Aria, please." tears were forming in Cho's eyes  
>"Listen to me Ginny. I don't know where all this is coming from." Aria shook her head, her grip loosening slightly around Ginny's wrists. "I love that girl. Like you love Harry. I may have started this fight. But you were the one who told Cho to make sure I didn't end up like Cedric. That was out of fucking order." Aria spat.<em>

"_I 'ave 'ad enough of this." Fleur stood, oblivious that the blanket used to cover her and Hermione had slipped off of her, leaving her naked. She pointed her wand to Aria and with a flick of her wrist the teen was hit with a force that sent her out of the window. Ginny, Harry, Cho and Hermione were left shocked. Fleur then repaired the window and pointed her wand at the three standing drunks and muttered "Obliviate." _

_A few minutes later Harry, Cho and Ginny were safely asleep around the house. Fleur eventually climbed back into bed with Hermione._

"_Ze moment is ruined now non?" Fleur asked, sadness evident in her voice_

"_Sadly yes..." Hermione sighed snuggling into the blonde. "But this is nice."  
>"Oui, zer shall be another, more romantic time non?"<br>"Yeah. I love you Fleur." Hermione mumbled, sleep heavy in her voice._

"_I Love you 'Ermione." Fleur sighed before falling asleep._

Aria was reading aloud the emotions she could see on the couples face.  
>"So we got blushing." Ron and Neville cheered at this. Aria's frown mirrored the frowns on Hermione and Fleur's faces.<br>"Confusion.."  
>"Confusion?" Harry asked.<br>"Woah. Fleur looks...angry..."  
>"Angry?" Ron asked.<br>"Yeah...Like...I'm going to slit your throat while you sleep and hide your body in a ditch angry." Aria spoke.  
>"Woah..." Cho muttered.<br>"Ooh we got blushing again!" Aria smiled. The smile didn't last long however, Fleur and Hermione's eyes opened simultaneously.  
>"YOU!" Fleur screeched lunging across the room and grabbing Aria, lifting her easily off of the ground. "You ruined everything!"<br>"What the fuck did I do!" Aria yelled, the fear evident in her voice. Hermione was beside Fleur immediately, grasping the blondes arm.  
>"Fleur let her go, it wasn't her fault!" Hermione pleaded.<br>"Oui it was! And that salope!" Fleur shot an angry look behind her to the young Weasley.  
>"What did we do!"Ginny and Aria asked in unison.<br>"Fleur put Aria down! Then we'll talk." Fleur let out an angry sigh before dropping the terrified girl who fell backwards in Cho's waiting arms.  
>"Fine. We will talk."<p>

"YOU SAID WHAT!" Aria screamed to Ginny.  
>"I don't know! I don't remember! I was drunk!"<br>"That's no fucking excuse!" Cho chimed in  
>"You blew me through a fucking window?" Aria yelled at Fleur<br>"You ruined my night with 'Ermione!" Fleur retorted.  
>"Oh yeah." Aria nodded her head before raising her left arm. "Sexy times with girlfriend." she raised her right arm. "Blowing me through a fucking window!" She moved her arms in alternating directions, as if to weigh the two choices. "Because that makes fucking sense!"<br>"Guys. Calm down!" Hermione stood up. Everybody fell silent. "Look. We were all drunk last night. Now get over it and lets move on!"  
>Slowly everybody nodded in agreement.<br>"Good. Now that that's sorted, what are we all doing today?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry guys, this is just a side step from the story to analyse Ginny and Aria's relationship, thanks for being so patient with me and a even bigger thanks to those who are still following this story- means a lot to me. You'll all get what you've been waiting for in the next chapter ;) **

"So..." Hermione began again "What is everybody doing today?" The group sat in silence "Really guys? Really? No plans?"  
>"I 'ave an idea..." Fleur mumbled.<br>"Really? What?" Hermione smirked. Fleur leant over and whispered into her ear for a minute.  
>"Not what I was expecting...But I like it."<p>

"What did you have in mind Fleur?" Harry asked as he took a seat on the floor

"I shall tell you later 'Arry. But first we should all get ready non?"  
>"I like the sound of that. I swear there's still leaves and stuff in my hair...You know from when you blew me out of a window?" Aria groaned sarcastically.<br>***

"Have you seen Harry anywhere?" Ginny asked as she walked into the barn. "Ron said he'd meet me in here." Aria looked up from her book and looked around the empty barn.  
>"Not here." came the simple reply<p>

"Wow. Be more obvious. Please." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"You're ginger." Ginny glared at the raven haired girl who grinned back.

"You're the most annoying person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. You know that right?"  
>Aria shrugged "You may have mentioned it before. I tend to not listen to the senseless bullshit that repeatedly comes from that mouth of yours."<br>"What is your problem?" Ginny yelled

"Oh please. Forgive me, I mean it's not like you've been exactly the nicest person to be around." Aria sighed opening her book again.

"I swear If I knew where my wand was I'd cause you pain in places you didn't even know existed." Ginny spat.  
>"Wow. Evil Ginny yet again makes another return. You ever considered anger management? Could really do with it." Aria mumbled not even bothering to look up from her book. Ginny stood there glaring at her. "Wait." Aria began a frown forming at her lips. "Did you say you're wand was missing?"<br>"What's it to you?"  
>"Mine has mysteriously gone walk about as well..." Aria replied.<p>

"Come to think of it. What In the world are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Cho said she was going to show me some flying tricks." Aria sighed closing her book.  
>The two stared at each other for a few minutes until the situation finally dawned on them.<br>"Oh shit." Aria got up from the floor and moved to the door. Locked. "Hey! You guys out there!"  
>"Sorry Aria." Came Cho's reply.<br>"It's for your own good!" Hermione shouted through the wood.  
>"Ha ha ha. Real funny. Now let me out before I use Weasley over there to break this door down."<br>"I'd like to see you try." Ginny spat from behind her.  
>"Neither of you are coming out until you sort out whatever problems you seem to have with each other okay?" Harry spoke softly.<p>

"This is your great plan of what to do today Fleur? Really?" Aria sighed leaning against the wooden frame.  
>"You two are becoming a problem. You need to sort zis out." Fleur replied.<br>"I hate you all right now." Aria growled and moved away from the door.

"So. We've become part of an intervention." Ginny sighed.

"Indeed we have. So shall we? Or will you let me use you as a battering ram?"  
>"Again. Like to see you try."<br>"Talking it out it is then. Yippee!"  
>"Always with the sarcasm?"<br>"Of course."

They sat on the floor of the barn for a while.

"So what is your problem with me?" Ginny asked.

"It's not quite as simple as that." Aria replied.

"Elaborate."  
>"Well. For the time we've known each other you've been rather hostile towards me, mainly from when me and Cho got together. Even more so when Fleur and Hermione got together."<br>"So?"  
>"So my behaviour towards you is more of a retaliation to that hostility you see? I'm not blaming you for it, It's probably equally as much my fault as it is yours."<br>"You've confused me..."  
>"I think I just confused myself." Aria moved so she was lying on her back. "Your turn. What's your problem with me?"<p>

Ginny sat there looking at the girl lying opposite her.  
>"I hate doing this..." Ginny sighed hugging her knees.<p>

"Confronting people whilst sober? It's not fun but they won't let us out until we do. And it is rather annoying having to constantly fight with you."  
>"That's it." Ginny snapped her fingers. Aria sat up and arched her eyebrows in question. "You're so...Arrogant? No not arrogant...I don't know, it's the attitude you have."<br>"Laid back?"  
>"I suppose so... It's the way you act like there's nothing wrong, like you're invincible." Aria lay back on the ground. "I mean, now for example. I'm sat here basically interrogating you and you're just lying there listening. It's frustrating!"<br>"I can't change my personality Ginny."

"You're reckless! You never think, just act." Ginny was pacing the area around the Ravenclaw now.  
>"This doesn't explain anything you know?" Aria mumbled softly as she closed her eyes.<p>

"Focus!" Ginny yelled as she stood over the older girl. Piercing blue eyes met brown. "Holy shit your eyes are scary." Ginny mumbled as she backed away slightly.  
>"Focus." Aria replied with a sly smile. Ginny growled in response. "That sort of explains how you behave around me, but why not tell me sooner? More importantly, what does that have to do with how you acted with me when me and Cho got together?"<br>Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Aria sat up at this point her eyes never leaving the younger girl.

"Because. Look, don't turn into a wolf and maul me to death okay?"  
>"'Kay."<br>"I...Don't...No, didn't feel like you deserved her."  
>"Wow. Thanks. Care to explain?"<br>"Well, basically for the reasons I said earlier. You're really reckless. And Cho is such a sweet girl. But you don't seem to remember. She loved Cedric. So much, then he died. Just like that." Aria sighed and broke her stare to look at the wall.  
>"And because I'm reckless you think I'm going to get myself killed and cause her all that pain again right?"<br>"Exactly. How did you know?"

"Hermione basically told me the exact same thing."  
>"You nearly died that day." Ginny sighed. Aria's hand subconsciously found the bandaged area when she had been cut.<br>"I know. It was a risk. A huge risk admittedly but if I hadn't of taken it Fleur or Hermione...Well both of them could be dead. Right now. How could I have lived with myself if I had sat back and watched that happen?" Aria mumbled, Ginny could hear the sadness in her voice. "Ginny." Aria's eyes finally met the younger girls. "I..I think if love Cho. If I could I would wrap both of us up in bubble wrap or something." Ginny frowned. "It's a muggle item." Aria added. "And never let any harm come to either of us, but it doesn't work that way. I'm reckless. I know that, I try not to be but it's who I am, Cho keeps me grounded to an extent. I try to think more rationally."  
>"I didn't realise..."<p>

"Don't worry about it." Came the blunt reply.

"Is that it?" Ginny asked.

"Not quite. Final question. Why did you become more angry towards me when Fleur and Hermione got together?"  
>"That's not as serious as you and Cho, but it links a bit I suppose. Long story short I was jealous because Hermione came to you with her problem."<br>"That's it?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Aria chuckled causing Ginny to scowl. "She only came to me because I caught on to her constant love sick staring and kinda forced it out of her."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, you Harry and Ron are her best friends. I'm just the loner who somehow managed to meet you all."  
>"You're not a loner."<br>"I was." Aria laughed. "I think we're good, what about you?"  
>"I think we're good to.."<br>"You really care about them, that's good. They can rely on you." Aria stood up and smiled

"I care about you to, I just didn't know how to behave with you."  
>"Most people don't'" Aria shrugged "Friends then?"<br>"Friends." Ginny smiled.

"Don't expect me to stop being sarcastic though."  
>"Fair enough, don't expect me to treat you like the Queen."<br>"Damn, I really wanted a corgi..."  
>"...Aria..." Ginny sighed as she walked towards the barn door. She knocked it loudly. "Okay guys, we're good."<br>"You're friends?" Fleur asked.

"Friends." Ginny replied.

"Best friends." Aria added in what Ginny could only describe as a five year old with an amazing sense of sarcasm. Aria joined Ginny by the door as it opened. Cho and Harry silently handed them their wands. Aria moved it between her fingers before pocketing it. She pointed to Fleur.  
>"Remember how I said I was going to kill you for locking us in a barn?" Fleur nodded. "Yeah well. Get rea-"<br>"Don't even think about it." Hermione snapped her wand aimed at Aria's throat. Aria glanced to Ginny who stared back.  
>"I was going to say..." Hermione pushed the wand deeper into the girls neck. "Get ready for a giant hug!" Hermione frowned in confusion as the dark haired girl hugged the shocked blonde.<br>Cho turned to Ginny who was trying not to laugh.

"What happened in there?" she asked the Weasley.

"I tried to tell her to think her actions through better."  
>"How does that explain... That?" Cho waved her hand in the direction of the increasingly awkward scene before them.<br>"Aria was probably going to cause some form of pain or humiliation to Fleur. But Hermione would have literally killed her."  
>"Makes sense."<p>

**It literally was just dialogue between Ginny and Aria wasn't it? **


End file.
